Let Us Cling Together
by UndoneRhapsody
Summary: A shared kiss in desperate times leads to something far greater than either of them could imagine as Harry and Hermione find themselves growing impossibly close to each other. A kiss that changes the very wheels of fate itself. Soul-bond Fic. AU after GoF.
1. Prologue

**This fic will be inspired from the movies (as the visual representation of Harry Potter was rather excellently done), but most if not all of the CANON will be according to the books (Thanks Man of Constant Sorrow)**

**Setting: Late Afternoon/Evening/Midnight when Harry and Hermione go back in time in PoA. Will mainly follow CANON storyline and branch out after GoF**

**Note: AU after GoF**

**Edit 1: Slight spelling + grammar fixes**

**Pairings: H/Hr**

O.o.O.o.O

Hermione leaned around the large tree she and Harry had hid behind. Moving forward, she shifted a bunch of leaves out of the way, and stared at Ron, Harry and most importantly herself as they hid behind the giant pumpkins raised by Hagrid.

"Is that really what my hair looks like?" asked Hermione with a grimace.

Hiding behind the big tree, Harry couldn't help but smile at his best friend's antics as she looked rather intently at the back of her head. If Harry wasn't under so much pressure, he would of thought of Hermione's actions as rather cute. He did however notice Hermione's doppelganger begin to turn towards them.

As her doppleganger turned around fully, Hermione was grabbed around the waist and pulled backwards. She found herself pressed against the tree trunk, Harry right up close to her pinning her against the tree with his arms next to her. She watched him peek from the trunk, seeing that they were leaving and breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. Only when he opened his eyes he noticed Hermione staring at him with wide eyes, a prominent blush on her cheeks. Both noticed the quick pounding of their hearts at their close proximity, only centimetres away from each other. Harry couldn't help but glance at Hermione's soft lips, and unconsciously licked his lips, and he wondered for a moment what the consequences would be. Quickly however, Harry realised their position and he quickly stepped back, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uhhh, w-we...let's go" he spoke, ignoring how his voice was shaking or how red his face was.

Hermione didn't trust her voice, and just nodded. Her heart rate was pounding heavily, and she had noticed Harry's eyes on her lips. For a moment, she wondered what it would be like if he had taken the plunge, and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock and she shook the thought away.

_'He's your best friend, you shouldn't get so flustered when he's close' she thought, following after him. _

O.o.O.o.O

Harry's eyes were full of despair and horror as he spun to Hermione. She noticed the look of defeat clear on his face as he stared at her which shocked her. It was rare to see him so defeated. He was Harry Potter, the one who stood up to Voldemort time and time again, the one who fearlessly jumped onto a troll to save her. She realised that look, one of hopelessness. Behind him, she could see the Dementors swarming around Sirius and Harry's bodies, passing by and sucking the souls out of their bodies in a swirl of torture.

"I don't have a memory happy enough to fight that many dementors" spoke Harry, his voice frantic.

Hermione, regarded as the brightest witch in a generation moved from her position in the trees, running to Harry, her brain whirling overtime. Harry's eyes widened as she moved forward, her face bright red as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It took him by complete surprise.

"Then let's make a memory together" Hermione whispered.

From the moment she began pulling Harry's head downward towards her, she realised that nothing would ever be the same. That this kiss, no matter what her intentions were would change their relationship forever. For a moment, nothing but sheer terror erupted into her soul at what she was about to do. But she had to save them, she could not have any regrets. And so she pulled Harry into a kiss and pouring every single drop of happiness and sisterly love for Harry that she held in her body into it.

All her memories, of her first friendship with Harry, the little boy who bravely yet also stupidly jumped on a troll for her. Their laughter and companionship with their friend Ron. How Harry was always the one to help Hermione when she needed help, mature enough to understand when she needed space. The slacker that Hermione had to prod to do his homework and essays. The one, who was her first ever friend and who never gave up on her. All these thoughts helped fuel her kiss. The kiss filled the both of them with a joy that both had rarely had in their lives. Harry never noticed his arms wrapping around her, crushing Hermione into his chest as if she was his only lifeline. It was their first kiss. But it was as if they were also complete, a puzzle completed, two sides of a coin now united. For now, they clung together.

Harry couldn't think at all, his mind had gone all fuzzy. This was Hermione Granger, his best friend, her deliciously soft lips on his, arms wrapped around his neck and body crushed against his. But it fueled him with hope and with joy. It was a wonderous memory, one that he would no doubt carry for the rest of his life. All Harry could feel internally was the happy beating of his heart and his soul feeling like it had been reborn. The kiss quickly ended seconds later due to the dire nature of the situation. Holding Hermione against him, Harry turned his head to the Dementors with his wand arm raised. Hermione watched as Harry breathed loudly, as he poured every drop of magical energy he had and channeled it into his wand. Magic surged through the phoenix heart, as it was unleashed against the Dementors.

"EXPECTO PETRONUM!" he shouted.

As the words left his mouth, Prongs emerged powerfully with a gallop, charging forward to save them. Prongs charged, his strength magnified by the positive emotions pouring off Harry. The first few dementors close enough felt Prong's aura straight away, and were immediately destroyed, their hatred unable to match the energy and fury of the deer. The rest of the dementors fled for their lives as the deer crashed through the swarm of dementors, killing several and driving off the rest. Noticing that the dementors had been driven off, Prongs pranced in the air and dissipated. However, from the distance, one last dementor emerged from the forest, hungry for souls. Noticing the prone bodies nearby, it's greed and hunger overpowering the lingering positive magic in the air, began to feast on two souls at once. Both Harry and Hermione's souls were being sucked out.

"Hermione" gasped Harry, exhausted from the use of magic as he leaned heavily against her, then he pointed weakly at the one dementor sucking away greedily.

"Go" shouted Harry with the last of his energy as he collapsed.

Hermione wasted no time, going into an all out sprint. She rushed to where her body and Harry's laid, side by side, where the Dementor was still sucking out their souls. Adrenaline poured through her veins, ignoring the ice cold that seemed to freeze her very blood at the close proximity of the foul beast, such was her desperation to save all of them.

"NO!" she screamed at the dementor, who gave a hiss of annoyance and continued to suck at their souls, ignoring the troublesome live creature below it.

She didn't know the Petronus spell, and so she did the only thing she could think of. She forced all her magic within her and fuelled by the kiss and happiness she had shared with Harry moments earlier, and injected it at the dementor with her wand, trying to keep the soul from being sucked out completely. The backlash of her magic clashing with the dementor shot pain up her hands and through her body, and she screamed loudly in pain, but held on desperately to her wand. The Dementor shuddered as the souls it was draining mixed together, before it exploded into black dust. She watched as their souls mixed in the air, before falling down on their bodies, as if like rain and being absorbed back into the body. Hermione blinked several times as she stood over the their bodies, and breathed a sigh of relief. She had saved them. She was also glad to see that all Sirius and their doppelganger were still unconscious, but breathing. They would never see who saved them. And with that, Hermione made her way back to Harry who was slowly lifting himself up off the ground.

"You did it" he smiled, grimacing as Hermione helped him up, gripping onto his right arm and helping to heft him up. Harry's limbs felt like jelly, and he felt drained, yet also elated. They were all alive.

"I did it? I'm not the one who conjoured a patronus the size of a quidditch pitch!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well it was an amazing kiss..." Harry shot back quickly, before he realised what he said and blushed furiously and moved towards Buckbeak to escape Hermione's grasp and her reaction. He doubted that he could face her after sharing that intimate moment.

Hermione watched him run off, glad for the night that hid her furious blush as well. She would think about her new found attraction to Harry later, right now they still were on borrowed time.

O.o.O.o.O

"Good boy Buckbeak," he spoke softly, holding out his hand and the hippogryff came over and nuzzled his hand. "I need you to take us to Hogwarts."

Buckbeak seemed to understand, and nodded as it went on all fours. Harry helped Hermione onto the hippogryff before hopping on in front of her.

"Ready?" smiled Harry.

"No" muttered Hermione, who surprised Harry by wrapping her arms tightly around his stomach. She shut her eyes tightly as Buckbeak lifted off, and was pleased she only screamed...moderately loudly as she was taken up into the air.

Nothing was more exhilarating to Harry than flying. A broomstick to Harry represented freedom from all his troubles and pains, where he was free to do what he liked and with reckless abandon. Riding Buckbeak the first time Harry had whooped with joy, amazed at the creature's ability in the air. He was afraid at first, clutching on for dear life but later feeling relaxed and enjoying the majestic creature as it soared through the air. While Hermione was afraid of heights, she felt strangely content, the smooth glide of the hippogryff's powerful wings beating through the air as she clutched onto Harry. She felt excited however, running on adrenaline with her newfound feelings for her best friend spurring her on. She would relive this moment in her dreams for years to come. It immediately also became her favourite moment ever at Hogwarts. The stars and moon twinkled brightly, their lunar aura shining forth across the landscape.

"I realised something when I was casting the patronus" shouted Harry over the wind, glancing back at Hermione.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"I could conjure a patronus that big because...well I suppose because I've done it before! It was me, who had cast it before all along!"

"Did we really have to take the hippogryff though? I really don't like FLYINGGGGGGGG"

Hermione's shout against the wind turned into a scream as Buckbeak swooped downwards. She clutched Harry tighter and held onto him for dear life. Hermione regretted her thoughts earlier. She might like smooth flying, but not this!

O.o.O.o.O End of Prologue O.o.O.o.O


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath of a Kiss

**Thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favourited. Didn't really expect such a strong response from the beginning, but I really hope it continues. **

**Please continue to support me especially with your feedback and reviews, as I endeavour to craft my own H/Hr story.**

**EDIT 1: Fixed spelling mistakes + slight grammar issues (Thank you to Texan-muggle for pointing them out)**

O.o.O.o.O

They watched silently as Sirius was carried away by Buckbeak. Harry couldn't help but smile happily. His only family member was safe. He wouldn't get the dementor's kiss. He wouldn't lose him so quickly after he had been found. Harry turned to observe his best friend. Things had changed for them this night, they both knew that their relationship would never be the same. And Harry, for the first time noticed Hermione as a girl. She had her bushy hair still, but instead of it being all tangled and terrible he found it rather endearing, very Hermione-like if that explained it. She wasn't extremely pretty like Daphne Greengrass, and she had a slight bookish quality to her, but Harry felt that as the years went by Hermione would bloom into a lovely woman. Even now, there was evidence of changes from her as a child when they had met to a woman. Her body pressed tightly against his as she clutched desperately to his waist on Buckbeak was clear evidence of that.

As Hermione was still watching Buckbeak and Sirius go, Harry took the time to continue to stare at Hermione. He examined her face, the soft skin illuminated by the moonlight, making her look like a lunar angel. He looked at her long eyelashes and soft brown eyes as they watched Sirius leave. Harry knew what this was. He was attracted to Hermione, his best friend. It wasn't a huge startling revelation for him, it wasn't like it had hit him and he wanted to go running around and screaming to the world that he fancied Hermione. Rather, it was soft and tranquil, as if it gave him inner peace as he accepted his feelings. Feelings that he unknowingly had supressed. It was an attraction built on years of complete trust and loyalty between the two.

And who better to fancy than Hermione. Smart, pretty, gentle, full of compassion, she was someone who gave it their absolute best and was fiercely loyal. Furthermore, Harry realised then and there that she was his anchor. She was the rock on which Harry could lean and depend on. No, the rock that Harry had leant on. She had always been there, in the three years he had known her. He thought of their relationship now, how no matter what it would grow closer because of their kiss, because of that Hippogryff ride. He thought of what it would be like, to hold Hermione as his girlfriend, to steal kisses in the common room and in the great hall. Instead of fearing the loss and changing of a relationship that could turn awkward, he felt excited at the prospect. Because the risk was worth what he saw, what could happen in the future between them. Because, he saw a lifetime of joy and happiness, one that even Voldemort himself couldn't take away. All because of Hermione.

Hermione Granger, the bookworm who loved to do nothing but curl up in a comfy chair and have a book in front of her. Hermione, the girl whose hugs were legendary for the power, and the speed in which they reached the target. Hermione, the girl who was more often than not found in the library studying or reading ahead than combing her hair or gossiping. The girl who Harry would describe as Hogwart's very own brown missile. Harry decided then and there that if he was to pursue Hermione, they would take it slowly. She was far too special to rush into anything. Because she was far too precious to him, and that there was no Harry without Hermione.

Harry then realised that Hermione had noticed his staring, and he was pleased to see a light blush on her face. Mustering his Gryffindor courage, Harry stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, burying his face into her hair. He took a deep breath, happily inhaling Hermione's soft flowery scent. He felt warm, happy, and extremely content.

"Thank you" Harry whispered, holding her firmly yet gently, as if she was the most precious treasure on earth. "Because of you...you saved Sirius and me. You saved my Godfather, the only family I have. Thank you so much Hermione."

"You're welcome" whispered Hermione back, enjoying the warmth from Harry and the fact that it was the first time he had initiated a hug in their entire friendship. His voice had sent shivers cascading down her back. She was thoroughly enjoying this experience.

Harry slowly and reluctantly released Hermione and they looked at each other, before blushing and looking away awkwardly. Their close proximity had reminded them of the kiss that so strongly lingered on their minds.

"W-we should get back yeah..." mumbled Harry and Hermione was quick to agree.

They hurried off to get back to where their present selves would be. There would be time to think later. Time to solve this dilemma that was now between the two of them. But for now, they ran off. Neither would even notice that they held hands unconsciously as they sprinted towards the hospital wing.

The rest of the night had flown past in a blur. They made it just in time for Dumbledore to magically lock the door. What happened next was a mixture of amusement and accusations. Snape had burst into the hospital wing, with Fudge and Dumbledore, accusing Harry of freeing Black. Fudge had scoffed at Snape, thinking that he was making the whole thing up to try and retain his 'Order of Merlin' award. Fudge had then left, agreeing to remove the Dementors due to their harm to the 'Boy-who-lived.' Ron had then awaken and the trio had spent the rest of the night in the hospital wing, Hermione and Harry sitting on opposite sides of Ron to not be in close proximity with each other. Needless to say, Ron had enjoyed having his two best friends there for until they were kicked out by Madam Pompfrey.

Hermione and Harry walked in silence back to the common room. As they entered into the portrait, both hovered slightly, not knowing what to say or do. Hermione broke the awkward silence with a "good night." Harry returned the "good night" and watched her go as she headed up to the girl's dormitory. He sighed as he collapsed into the nearest arm chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I wonder how much sleep I'll get" muttered Harry.

O.o.O.o.O

The Golden Trio had decided to stay behind from the Hogsmeade trip, due to Ron's injury and the hectic night they had been involved in. Additionally, it showed that Harry and Hermione both didn't sleep well last night, tiredness showing on both of them, with dark bags under their respective eyes. Hermione's hair particularly wasn't acting well.

Harry and Hermione continued their awkward dance as they attempted to avoid each other. It was common to see both of them sneaking glances at the other, then when caught they would turn away quickly. Ron in the middle of the fray had just become more and more confused at his friend's behaviour. They had been acting wierd recently, and Ron had no clue what had occured in the span of one night. Ron shook his head from side to side. It was starting to hurt that he was thinking so hard with so many missing pieces. What could of happened last night to make them act like this? He knew that Harry and Hermione had always been close, but seeing them like two awkward teenagers really just confused the heck out of him.

Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson had waved at the trio as they were leaving for Hogsmeade, and then had shared knowledge that Professor Lupin wouldn't be returning, and was leaving later in the afternoon.

Harry had shot into action, apologised to his two friends, he rushed towards the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom to speak to Professor Lupin. Hermione watched him go almost longingly. Ron had simply placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Come on Hermione, we'll speak to Harry when he comes back. We both know how close Professor Lupin and Harry got during the semester. He needs to speak to him alone" said Ron.

Hermione turned to Ron. "You know Ron, for such an idiot at times you can actually be smart" she said with a cheeky grin.

"OI! What's that suppose to mean?!" he exclaimed hotly, but shared a grin with her.

They relaxed on the couch they sat at, enjoying the piece and quiet.

"Want to play Wizard's Chess?" asked Ron.

Hermione shrugged, deciding it would help keep her mind off Harry. "Only if you're ready to get beaten."

O.o.O.o.O

"You're leaving?" asked Harry as he rushed to the DADA office and burst in.

Remus gave Harry a sad smile from his desk, as he was packing several things. "It appears Snape revealed my furry problem to the Slytherins. The board of governers have forced Dumbledore's hand, and that I must now leave. I also do not want to endanger the students anymore. I could not live with myself if anything caused me to hurt the students, not after everything."

"Nothing? No goodbye? After everything we've shared together?" asked Harry, anger growing within him.

Remus smiled sadly at him, looking rather melancholic. "You look just like your father, teaching, mentoring you and sharing memories of your father were some of the best moments I've ever experienced. Thank you for that Harry. I have enjoyed this year greatly."

"You don't get to just leave you know Professor Lupin," spoke Harry quietly, Remus looking at the young man in front of him who was staring at him seriously. "I just got back Sirius my Godfather, and I've had you for this year. For eleven years I knew nothing about my family, and then in the span of this year, I've met two of the closests of my father's best friends. I will not lose the only family I have without a fight, I'm tired of lying down and letting deciding what's best for me. You were suppose to be there for me when I was younger Professor Lupin and you failed. Instead you left me with a family that hated magic, and hated me. I've had years of abuse as a child because you failed to be there."

Remus flinched slightly at Harry's accusing words, and he looked melancholic as he nodded. "I know, I'm sorry Har-"

"Your apologies are worthless to me Professor," said Harry, his emerald eyes burning with passion. "You have thirteen years to make it up to me, and that begins with being the uncle you should have been. That means being a part of my life, because I'm sure my Dad and my Mum would want you to be a part of it, even if you might have some percieved misconception because of your condition. Whether you like it or not Professor, you're my uncle. In fact, if Mum and Dad didn't choose Sirius as my Godfather and if Peter wasn't a backstabbing traitor you would have been him. Werewolf or not. And I'm sure Mum and Dad will be furious with you if you walk out on me again. I doubt they'll forgive you a second time for walking out of their son's life."

Remus nodded solemnly at Harry's words, the affection for the young man growing by the second at his declaration, how he was so passionate about friends and family. Moony had only felt like he had belonged when he was with the marauders. With the betray of Sirius and the death of James and Peter, they had fallen apart. He knew what Harry was asking and he walked over to the young man and ruffled his hair fondly. This young man, he would protect with everything he had in his old bones.

"Prongs would be so proud of you Pronglet," spoke Remus, before he gave Harry a friendly smile. "I promise to keep in contact and to visit when I can and I promise to you Harry, I will make up for the lost time for as long as it takes. Until you forgive me."

This seemed to please Harry as he calmed down. With the respite, Remus waved his wand as more of his things packed up into bags.

"My father's animagus form...he was a stag wasn't he," asked Harry enigmatically, looking at Remus for an answer.

Remus nodded gravely. "He was indeed, you are very much like your father Harry. But before you go, I wish to give you something back."

Remus placed Harry's invisible cloak, and the Marauders map back to Harry, as he clapped him on the shoulder.

"You're parents would be very proud of you. I will see you later Harry."

And with that, Moony walked out of Harry's Hogwarts life, but would always be part of the family Harry finally had.

O.o.O.o.O

Dumbledore sat across from Harry, both sipping cups of tea, in the quietness of the afternoon. The office was rather spacious, with lines of books and Fawkes who guarded the office. The phoenix had taken a liking to Harry however, and would allow Harry to pet him. He truely was a magnificent specimen, and Harry kind of wished he had a phoenix of his own.

"I regret it now," said Harry, looking at the headmaster. "Not letting Remus and Sirius kill him."

Dumbledore mused, before leaning forward, his eyes twinkling.

"And is that so? You saved two men from becoming killers."

"But Pettigrew betrayed my family. He's the reason why my parents are dead and why Voldemort killed them. And he will be the one to ressurect Voldemort in Trelawney's prophesy. He will bring about the full return of the Dark Lord" replied Harry, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"That is indeed correct Harry, but Pettigrew, because of your actions this night owe you a life debt. And a life debt is a very powerful thing indeed. No doubt it can be utilised in the future. But also understand this Harry. You saved an innocent man from death, a most terrible fate to be kissed by a Dementor."

Harry stood up and nodded. "Thank you Headmaster," he said, standing on his feet and heading towards the door.

"Harry..." said Dumbledore, as Harry turned around to face the Headmaster as he looked at the ancient wizard.

"You have many of your father's qualities. That is why your patronus took the form of Prongs. I'm sure he would be very proud of you" he said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry just smiled. "Thank you Professor."

Dumbledore simply leaned back as he observed as Harry closed the door.

"A corporeal Patronus in only his 3rd year. You are getting rather powerful Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, taking a sip of tea. "Very powerful indeed. I will have to keep an even closer eye on you."

O.o.O.o.O

They sat in the compartment quietly, Harry somewhat depressed with the knowledge that his father's friend Professor Lupin was leaving. However, Harry was thrilled to know that he had family out there. Professor Lupin and Sirius were great friends of his father, and Sirious was his Godfather. Harry made a promise to ensure that Sirius Black would be free of the false charges and he didn't need to hide. Harry and Hermione had seated themselves as far away as possible. Too many times in the days after that night, their hands or shoulders had brushed, sending them into embarassed blushes and awkward glances. Ginny and Neville sat in the compartment with them, however the mood in the train was low, knowing that they were to be parted soon for several months.

"I've decided to drop muggle studies," said Hermione, breaking the silence, looking at Harry and Ron. "It was too much for me, so I can now have a proper normal timetable."

Harry nodded in agreement. "And the...uhhh..." asked Harry, trying to not give out the name of the object in an extremely intelligent way.

"Oh! The TT? Yeah, I gave it back to McGonagall. Although it did come in useful at some point," smiled Hermione.

Harry just shared her secret smile, while the rest of the compartment looked at them strangely. Ginny's eyes were narrowed as she observed the two, before her eyes widened and she sat back, looking rather depressed. Neville glanced at the two, glanced at Ginny and then looked thoughfully out the window.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ron, leaning forward in excitement. "My father should be able to get us tickets to see the Quidditch World Cup!"

"Really?!" asked Harry as he couldn't help but share his enthusiasm. "I would love to come!"

"Yeah! Ireland against Bulgaria, in which Bulgaria have the star seeker, Victor Krum" Ron exclaimed as his arms began to wave around in excitement. "He's so good, he's singlehandedly won quidditch matches by himself!"

"Harry's done that too for Gryffindor" came Hermione's voice suddently and everyone turned to her. Hermione suddenly found her book rather interesting as she stared at the book, hiding her face in it.

Warmth spread through Harry from Hermione's words and when she caught his eye he smiled warmly at her, and she ducked her head again. The rest of the trip was filled with jokes, general conversation, exploding snap and wizard chess. Harry stared out the window the rest of the trip, absent from the laughter and general mucking around from the other occupants. He turned to the game of wizard's chess, where Ron was being cheered on by Ginny and Neville and Hermione were discussing strategy on their next move. He had a family.

O.o.O.o.O End of Chapter 1 O.o.O.o.O


	3. Chapter 2: Partings at a Station

**Thank you for your continued support. Over 100 followers now. **

O.o.O.o.O

They exited the train and out of the platform, and watched as Ron and Ginny gave goodbye waves as they headed towards their waiting family. They headed out of platform 9 3/4, and noticing niether of their families were there yet, Harry turned to Hermione who gave him a shy smile. The last days of the term had been awkward, with a lot of accidental touches and a great deal of blushing between the two. Both knew that they were tip toeing around the subject of that night, and that sooner or later they would have to talk about it. It didn't help that they seemed to have a heightened awareness of where each other was, almost like a six sense that seemed to affect both of them. As if they almost knew where each other was at all times. Harry hadn't had to ask Ron, or Ginny or even Neville where Hermione was. He seemed to simply know generally in what direction Hermione was, and where** (1)**. What he didn't know was that Hermione had the same effects. Both had come up with different conclusions, such as coincidence or just a hunch.

"What happens now?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione. "Between us."

"I'm not sure" replied Hermione, just as confused as he was.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, revealing his scar for just a moment as he looked at the sky for inspiration. He then turned back to his friend, with a warm genuine smile that made Hermione's stomach flip.

"We're too close for something like this to affect us. You kissed me, and I happily kissed back. Wasn't the most romantic place to kiss," grinned Harry who paused as Hermione giggled and he chuckled. "But I needed that. I couldn't find a single memory that made me happy enough to produce that corporeal patronus. You saved my life Hermione both of us. I know I've said it before, but thank you. Ron and I...we...I depend on you so much, you're awesome."

Hermione smiled as Harry moved forward, wrapping her in his arms. Normally it was her initiating the hug, the legendary 'Hermie hug' as Harry teased her about, but she was rather happy currently, cocooned in his warm arms. In fact, it was the second time he had shown his appreciation for her saving talents. Hermione secretly hoped he would initiate more hugs in the future. She could get used to this. In fact, Harry had once secretly admitted he enjoyed her Hermie-hugs. She was sworn to secrecy though. It didn't help that sometimes she felt that this was where she belonged, in Harry's arms.

"I didn't know what else to do" admitted Hermione as she took a breath, shuddering slightly at the memory of Dementors killing them. "I had to do something to save us. It was the only thing I thought could produce a happy memory in that time. And I know it changes things...but I'm glad I did it. For yo...for us."

Harry just held her tighter, as they both reflected quietly on that dark night. They ignored the glances of other people as they walked by the pair hugging intimately. He opened his mouth to continue their conversation about their kiss, and about what it would mean for their relationship.

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter young man?" asked a stern deep voice.

They jumped back, both flushing as they turned to see Hermione's parents looking at them. Alfred Granger was a tall man, at 6'2 feet, and his face didn't look very impressed. Next to him, Elizabeth Granger was almost a replica of Hermione, with brown bushy hair and a warm smile, however she had a rather amused look on her face at the pair who moments earlier were hugging. Hermione then forgot her embarassment as she jumped at her father.

"MUM! DAD!" she exclaimed happily, hugging her father tightly.

Immediately the stern facade of her father disappeared and he held his daughter, smiling happily. After releasing her father, Hermione hugged her mother. Harry was amused to see that besides Hermione's hair and appearance, she also had inherited her mother's powerful hugging skills. He was also glad to the see intimidating look on Mr Granger's face disappear at his daughter's hug, if only for a moment.

"Hello my dear" spoke Elizabeth, hugging her daughter tightly.

Hermione then released her mum, and they turned to face Harry who was shuffling awkwardly on the spot.

"Mum, dad," chirped Hermione happily, "meet Harry Potter."

Immediately, recognition appeared in the faces of the Granger, and Mrs Granger smiled at Harry. It was obvious that they had heard much from him from Hermione. However Mr Granger kept up his intimidating look. He wouldn't give the pleasure of a smile to this boy who was so friendly with his daughter. It was after all, his duty as a father.

"Oh! So this is your Ha-" began Elizabeth, before Hermione's finger poked her mother's side, cutting off her voice, her eyes sparking with amusement at her daughter's actions. "Sorry, so this is Harry Potter, who we have heard so much about from her letters to us."

Harry's eyebrows rose with amusement as Hermione hissed a 'MUM!" and looked rather embarassed. Harry decided to save her by sticking out his hand towards Alfred.

"Nice to meet you sir" he spoke, and Alfred shook his hand firmly, his face as black as death.

Harry had the impression that Alfred was somewhat trying to intimidate him which amused him, but also scared him at the same time. It was obvious that they loved their daughter very much, and as such were very protective. Elizabeth had no such plans in mind as she nudged Alfred out of the way expertly, rolling her eyes at her husband's behaviour. She smiled warmly at Harry and gave him a soft hug which took Harry by surprise, in which he awkwardly patted her back. He guessed that the Granger women weren't afraid to hug total strangers. Mr. Granger continued his glowering from behind Mrs. Granger, and Harry hoped that she wouldn't hold on for too long.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry. Hermione has certainly told me much about you, and we would like to personally thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter" she spoke cheerfully, granting Harry mercy as she released him from her hug.

Harry just scratched his head awkwardly. He really wasn't used to such affection from total strangers, even if they were the parents of your best friend. "Your daughter is very important to me Mrs. Granger" said Harry, happy that his voice came out with conviction.

"I'm glad she has such good friends watching over her."

"She's the best Mrs. Granger. And well...considering the amount of mischief she gets up to, well I have to keep my eyes on her 24/7" joked Harry, as Hermione moved to his side, smacking him on the arm.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

Harry shot her a playful grin, before they both realised their close proximity and shuffled awkwardly on the spot. Both were too distracted to see the look that the elder Grangers shot each other, honed by years of marriage to each other. They had seen what had passed between the two in a glance, and Mr Granger decided to spare the two from further awkwardness.

"Darling, we need to go," said Mr Granger as he glanced at his watch.

Hermione nodded to her father and faced Harry, her eyes showing a hint of sadness in her soft brown eyes.

"I'll see you soon then Hermione" said Harry with a sad smile.

"Yeah..." said Hermione, hesitating before hugging him briefly and far too short for her liking. "I'll see you at the burrow."

With that, Harry waved to the Grangers and let them walk away. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was kind of glad that he wouldn't see Hermione for a while. He had a lot to think about this vacation.

O.o.O.o.O

As Harry sat in the car, while Uncle Vernon muttered bitterly to his wife about freaks, Harry pondered the future. And he realised that he would have to do a lot of thinking of what his relationship was with Hermione, and whether it would bloom any further than friendship. A smile grew on his face as he reflected on that kiss. He felt his heart beat faster at the thought of Hermione and of the soft touch of her lips, and how he had felt at peace with her lips against his, their arms wrapped around each other. Then Harry froze.

He realised that he wouldn't be doing much sleeping these holidays. However, inside him he was also secretly thrilled. He already had a plan in mind to improve himself, to better himself so that he could feel like he was worthy enough to date Hermione and ask her our next year, should his feelings not change. Also changing was his mentality, that for the first time in his life, he wanted to do his best, not only for Hermione but for himself. He owed it to his parents to stop slacking off in classes and work hard, to live the life that they wanted him to live. That their sacrifice would not be in vain. And so he created a masterplan.

The first step in his masterplan was to ensure the Dursleys left him alone for the summer, so he could focus on himself and himself solely. It would take all summer to make the drastic changes he wished on himself. He was tired of feeling sorry and guilty of himself, he was ready to stop being a child and become a man. And so, for the first time since he saw the Dursleys and got in their car, he spoke with confidence. He was letting out his inner Slitherin, the one that the sorting hat had seen all this time.

"My Godfather broke out of prison this year" he said nonchalantly, and Vernon turned to glance at him.

"Broke out of prison?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes. He went to jail for killing 13 people in a span of three seconds. Then it took another five aurors...which are the equivalent of an SAS soldier in the wizarding world, to bring him down. Not before two of them lost their lives. Nonetherless he's the first wizard to ever break out of Azkaban, of the prison as it's called. I believe that Azkaban would be comparative to the most secure prison in England."

It was rare that Uncle Vernon listened to what Harry had to say, but he noticed his uncle's normally red face was rather pale at this thought.

"In fact, he sometimes comes to visit me. He told me that if you did anything to disturb me during the summer holidays he would come for a friendly visit" continued Harry, as if nothing was wrong and it was a normal conversation. "Although I don't really think it would be very friendly at all. He tends to get a little...violent to people he thinks might be harming or mistreating me."

Harry left off the sentance as an almost question, letting Vernon get to his own conclusions. Vernon gulped and gripped the steering wheel. His wife Petunia and Dudley will be getting some much needed advice to leave the 'freak' alone, as much as possible this summer. He was too caught up in fear that he didn't notice Harry smirk slightly. However, the new more confident Harry continued.

"In fact Uncle Vernon, I also met another uncle of mine, one of Dad's best friends. Did you know he's a werewolf? He's got some pretty cool scars on his face, and once a month he turns into a raving bloodthirsty beast. Last time he turned into one, it took four of us to bring him down," said Harry brightly.

"Freaks" muttered Vernon as he shifted his eyes to his nephew and back. "All of them...freaks."

"I do hope that I don't have to ask him to visit...it would be a shame considering how angry he is all the time" shrugged Harry.

Vernon gripped the steering wheel tightly. They were all freaks, and the sooner Harry was gone the better.

O.o.O.o.O

In the Granger's car, Hermione was happily smiling to herself as she listened to her parents talk. She had missed her parents dearly, and would enjoy spending a large amount of time with them. Being an only child was lonely at times, however her parents had doted on her, and had always encouraged her to pursue her dreams. So when Hermione had found out she was a witch, her parents while reluctant, had plunged themselves into this deep magical world with Hermione so they could stay close with her. Although nowadays it was hard for Hermione to relate to her parents spending so much time in the magical world and the distance had grown, the love for each other kept the bond between the three Grangers strong.

"So what was that wanton display of emotion at the train station?" asked Alfred, wincing as he took a slight elbow from his wife.

"It was nothing dad" spoke Hermione, blushing slightly.

"That was one hell of a hug for my little girl to be smiling like that...you didn't do anything more with that boy did you?" asked Alfred, before he winced again as his wife's elbow met his ribs, this time harder.

"Alfred Steven Granger! We know how much Harry cares and appreciates Hermione from her letters. If he didn't he wouldn't have continuously stayed by her bedside when she was petrified by that Basilisk, or fought off a troll for her" spoke her mother in a no-nonsence voice.

"Yes dear" grumbled Alfred, annoyed at his chance disappearing before his eyes.

Immediately Elizabeth switched back to her happy voice, eyes sparking happily at her daughter looking happy.

"I'm rather happy Hermy-dear."

"Mum!" whined Hermione, "you haven't called me Hermy since I was six."

Elizabeth gave Hermione a sad reminiscent smile. "You're growing up into a beautiful young lady Hermione, time goes by so fast. I'm so glad you're happy now."

She referenced of course, to the dark days where Hermione was alone and had no friends. All had changed when Harry Potter had flung himself at a troll in almost reckless abandon. Hermione smiled. She had been far too unhappy for too long and the bullying and abuse of the other children had made her grow up fast, but ever since those two boys in Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley...well more of Harry Potter as Ron seemed to make Hermione cry far too often, but she had a sparkling joy in her eyes. Eyes that was disparingly empty during her childhood years. Yes, with those two boys her Hermione seemed far more complete.

"Yeah, I'm really happy now" spoke Hermione with a nod of the head.

Hemoine's heart leapt with joy when she thought of Harry and her kiss, but her reminiscing was brought back to the ground when she spotted Elizabeth's eyebrows wiggled.

"Have you kissed him yet?" teased Elizabeth

"MUM!"

O.o.O.o.O

Harry sat on his bed, stroking Hedwig's feathers gently. As soon as they had arrived home, Vernon had quickly talked to his aunt Petunia. Judging by the look on her face, and the way they had cauciously approached him, Harry knew they believed him when they had arrived at the house earlier. They had quickly agreed that Harry would not need to participate in any chores at all anymore, and that they would feed him three times a day, with increased portions. His task done, Harry had quickly retreated to his bedroom, locking the door internally. His reminiscing broken, Harry drew his attention back to Hedwig, the owl seemed extremely happy to have all this attention lavished on her by her master, and happily sat still on Harry's thigh, looking like a rather pleased owl indeed.

"Hermione kissed me Hedwig...we were dying to dementors and I couldn't summon a Patronus."

To other people, talking to any sort of bird would give a look of pure ridicule. But not Hedwig. Harry had spent many evenings with his beloved owl, speaking to her of everything. She was also one to happily sit and listen, and Harry had a feeling that Hedwig knew exactly what he was telling her. She never judged him, just sat there intelligently as she absorbed what Harry spoke to her about. A rather excellent listener, and at times Harry wished he could hear what she said back.

"I'm kind of afraid Hedwig. I mean, she's Hermione. She's brilliant, wonderful, smart and pretty. In some ways I'm so excited to go to the Quidditch World Cup, but I'm also afraid and scared of what I'll do when I see her at the Burrow. How will we act around each other? Will it be awkward? It has been terribly awkward the past few days" sighed Harry.

Hedwig turned to face Harry, tilting her head curiously as if to say _'how should I know'._

"You don't know either huh. What scares me the most though is if I screw it up. If we do take the plunge and I screw it up so badly, I may lose Hermione. But...I kind of had a thought of the future and what it could be like with Hermione. And it excites me Hedwig. I can see the type of deep love that soulmates share, where we would be so deeply in love and be so happy. And we already know she loves you hey Hedwig" spoke Harry gently.

Hedwig hooted in affirmation. It was obvious that Hermione adored Hedwig, and Hedwig happily adored her back. She had seen how this human had made her master a better person, and was all for pushing this forward. Harry just sighed. He would do a lot of thinking this vacation, but first he would become a better man so he could impress Hermione. Harry just smiled to himself. Who would of thought that his bookworm friend would rub off him and he would finally be motivated to do better, not only for himself but for her. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Divination. That old crazy batty fraud lady, Professor Trelawney. Had she actually prophesied something right?

_Flashback_

_"Let us see child what is in your future" spoke Trelawney, her eyes blinking rapidly behind giant glasses. _

_It was at this time, that Harry decided she looked like a giant caterpillar. At least...the head of one, with giant glasses and frizzy hair. She pulled out several tarot cards, and then she gasped loudly as she shuffled them randomly in an order that made absolutely zero sense to Harry, placing them in an increasing complex order of chaos. _

_"Oh my dear boy. You will die a most painful death...I am truely sorry," she spoke sadly, patting Harry on the arm, which made him rather uncomfortable as he shifted slightly closer to Hermione to get away from Trelawney as much as possible. _

_But then she pulled out several more, shuffling and laying them in a particular order that again Harry had no clue about. Hermione and Ron just watched in boredom. They were used to hearing Trelawney speak of 'certain death' to the Boy-Who-Lived, so for this it was nothing new. _

_"Oh, what is this?" asked Trelawney, pushing her glasses up. "You will find yourself beginning to fall in love this year. Oh what a wondrous prospect! You will most certainly die child, but you'll find love. I guess it isn't all that bad then. Enjoy the time you have together, for it will not last long."_

_Harry and Ron shared a confused look with each other while Hermione rolled her eyes, as the strange professor moved on. None of the trio noticed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil behind them who had heard the proclamation, and had begun gossiping quickly. Harry wouldn't know that for the rest of the year girls would attempt to woo him in subtle ways. It was unfortunately for the many who tried. They didn't realise that Harry Potter was rather blur when it came to females, emotionally stunted from his isolated childhood. _

_"I'm sick of her telling me I'm going to die" muttered Harry bitterly._

_"The woman's daft" replied Ron snarkily. _

_The comments about him falling in love were pushed back to the trio's mind as Hermione wished she never signed up for the stupid elective. A visit to Professor McGonagall would be in order to drop this subject, to get away from this sham of a teacher._

_End of Flashback_

Harry blinked from his reminiscing.

"Well that's unfortunate..." he muttered, realising that Trelawney was right for once, before he shrugged.

"Better get to work then" he said with determination, pushing all thoughts of divination and Trelawney from his mind .

Hedwig seemed to bop her head in affirmation. Sighing, Harry looked at the book that Sirius had given him, showing detailed wizarding photographs and descriptions of the exercises and what was to occur.

O.o.O.o.O

What Harry didn't know was that at the same time at her own house Hermione was stroking Crookshanks who was mewing softly, perfectly content in his master's lap as she stroked him and spoke to him gently. Hermione ever since getting Crookshanks always spoke to her cat. And the cat was always happy to listen, as long as she stroked it. There were times late at night when there was no one around that she would snuggle into the couch in the common room, and simply stroke Crookshanks, pouring her heart to her pet. Crookshanks was an excellent listener, and it was his intelligence and nature that had led in the end to Peter Pettigrew revealing himself.

"You're terrible you know that Crookshanks, can't get enough of this," said Hermione with a giggle, looking at the rather relaxed cat in front of her.

Hermione continued her monologue. "You know Crookshanks...I think I like a boy. He's brave, courageous, funny, smart, he's down to earth and has the most amazing eyes you've ever seen," began Hermione as she sighed, continuing to stroke Crooshanks. "He's so much more than what the books said about him. And...well Crookshanks we shared a kiss, it was amazing. But now things are awkward and I'm not sure what to do...do I write back quickly and talk about what happened or do I wait and see whether he writes? What do I say when I see him? I know Ron is inviting us both to the Quidditch World Cup, but that's still a few months away."

Crookshanks just purred and stretched happily on Hermione's lap.

"Are you telling me something Crookshanks?" asked Hermione, looking at the rather satisfied look on her cat's face.

"I guess you know something I don't then..." muttered Hermione darkly, while her cat seemed to almost smile at her knowingly.

O.o.O.o.O

What occurred over the next hour was sheer torture for Harry as he put his body through strength and endurance exercises. Aurors trained physically as well to improve stamina, dodge spells and to not have to rely on purely magic. Harry knew that it was virtually impossible to block an unforgivable, so what better way than to never be able hit by one.

The Auror excercise book seemed easy enough. But Harry had never really done any hardcore exercise in his life besides housework, and quidditch while helped him physically, wasn't the most intense of sports. Exercises such as pushups, planks, situps were all foreign to Harry, and all burned. Within ten minutes he was sweating profusely. Strangely though, the pain also drove him to push harder. Harry was sick of being weak. He would put the ball in his court, and become a better wizard. He wouldn't be unproductive this summer, trapped in the Dursley hellhole like every other year. He wouldn't have to do chores or anything at all, his threats scaring them off. Harry gave a tiny smile to himself as he grimaced through another agonising cruncher. When 4th year hit, they would meet a new Harry Potter. It didn't help that he would have to do a lot of jogging and running in the mornings to help improve his fitness.

Harry ignored the small voice of doubt saying _'You're just doing this to impress Hermione'_

He was doing this not only for Hermione, but for himself. For the first time in his life, where Harry had known that he had a Dark Lord after him, he had something to live for, something to fight for. A future.

At some point, Harry wondered when he had suddenly become more confident. He had simply shrugged it off before, thinking it was some revelation that he was a wizard, and that he actually was powerful. However, reminiscing about it now, his new found confidence had begun after Hermione's kiss. It made him feel better about himself, that he could get kissed by such a pretty girl. Nonetherless, Harry still couldn't wait for vacation to end. He wanted to see Hermione again. Harry flopped onto his bed, sweating heavily as he stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

"It's going to be few long months" he spoke out loud to no one in particular.

O.o.O.o.O

**(1) First effect of their soul bond which is beginning to slowly mature. Their soul bond hasn't manifested yet, but will slowly begin to grow until full maturation at a later date. **


	4. Chapter 3: Vacation

**Spent a long time editing this. Hopefully no errors. Keyword is Hopefully.**

**Thanks for your increasingly encouraging response, I hope this momentum continues and we push forward!**

**This chapter was suppose to be a series of letters between Harry and Hermione, but I felt that the character development took a back seat because of these letters. Questions such as 'what the hell was Harry doing during his vacation' were some things that I felt needed to be addressed, so unfortunately the whole 'letter' concept chapter had to take a back seat.**

**As always, a massive thanks to my unofficial beta texan-muggle whose grammar and spelling is far beyond my own. **

O.o.O.o.O

Harry looked at the list of his electives while sitting at his old worn out desk. He knew that Hermione had dropped Muggle studies and Divination, and frankly to be honest Harry wanted to drop Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was an excellent friend, but Harry felt that his time could be served better with something far more practical. Harry thought of Ron telling him about his eldest brother, Bill who was a curse-breaker for Gringotts. Ron had spoken of how Bill travelled abroad, disabling and countering curses in ancient tombs and other historical places. The more Harry thought about it, it sounded like a pretty cool job. But it was more how they were experts in disabling and countering curses thrown at them, meaning that they were probably excellent at DADA and the intricacies of old magic. Frowning, Harry rummaged in his trunk for an old copy of the Daily Prophet. Finding the old copy, he opened it to the job section, glancing down until he found it.

"Seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial, danger-related treasure-bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for thrilling opportunities abroad (1)."

Harry glanced down at the requirements and he cursed to himself. Glaring back at him, were the requirements, and at the top of the list was an O for Arithmancy. Harry then glanced at his trunk, to a small book given to him by Hermione. Walking to his trunk, he pulled out the small book, in which the golden title emblazoned on it read 'A Brief Outline of Hogwarts Electives.' He finally opened the book, and Harry smiled at Hermione's neat handwriting. "To Harry, you probably won't even open this book! But in case you do, may this book be helpful for your future path. Hermione."

Harry muttered several choice words under his breath, wishing he hadn't wasted the entire third year on Divination and actually read the book. He glanced down the contents page, flicking to page five where Arithmancy was described.

"Arithmancy is a magical branch that involves large complex numbers and charts to predict the future" spoke Harry out loud.

Harry frowned at the description. It didn't seem like something that Curse-Breakers would need desperately to combat curses flying at them. He read on.

"Not to be mistaken for Divination, Arithmancy requires great skill and knowledge by the wizard or witch studying it to be able to comprehend complex number charts in order to understand what the numbers speak of."

Harry then thought back to his primary school days, where he enjoyed numbers.

"Surely Arithmancy would be more appropriate for me to learn then Caring for Magical Creatures" muttered Harry. "But comprehending number charts? To predict the future? I guess that could be handy, although I'm sure there's more than just that application."

He was unsure about Arithmancy for now, but then also grew an interest in Ancient Runes. Hermione took the class as well, but he hadn't been able to understand much of what she had spoken of. He flicked to Ancient Runes, curious to know more.

"Before wands were made, spells were cast with runes inscribed upon rock. Learn the mysteries of runelore and uncover the secrets the ancient magic users used to cast magic(2)."

Harry hummed to himself, ancient runes did sound rather interesting. As wand lore was created and magic was channelled into wands, it changed how wizards and witches cast spells. Rocks filled with magic with carvings on them were replaced by simple wands. However, Harry also saw an advantage to knowing runelore and being able to make runes, perhaps also for use should he lose his wand.. Harry definitely knew he would drop Divination for Ancient Runes. The only problem was whether Ancient Runes taught users how to cast runes, but Harry put that at the back of his mind for now. It could be figured out later.

The other thing Harry wished to do was practice spells. Unfortunately with the trace on his wand, he knew that if he attempted any magic at all that he would be issued a letter for under aged magic use. Harry frowned as he thought about the confrontation with Professor Lupin, Sirius and Snape. Once Snape had dispatched of Lupin's wand, Professor Lupin had been just about useless. Harry had known about the prospect of wandless magic and had pondered the issue for a while. After all, all witches and wizards at some point have cast accidental magic, without a wand making it completely possible. Harry frowned, thinking of the possibilities of wandless magic.

"It would most likely be weaker than using a wand, as you don't have anything to channel your magic," muttered Harry out loud, remembering what Hermione had told him once. "Just like non-verbal, where the strength of the spell would be weaker."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. How was he able to get to Diagon Alley without anyone noticing him. Or get Uncle Vernon for that to help drive him to London. No, that was out of the question. And then it hit him.

"Dobby!"

A small house elf apparated into view, looking rather excited.

"Harry Potter sir! He called for Dobby! How may Dobby help the great and wonderful Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby! Calm down my friend" said Harry, holding his hands out to try calm the rather excitable elf.

"Dobby is Harry Potter's friend?" asked Dobby, before tears began to pour from his eyes. "Dobby does not deserve to be Harry Potter's friend! No, Dobby is not worthy of such an honour."

Harry looked at the blubbering elf in front of him in surprise.

"Dobby! Stop crying! You're my friend. You protected me from Lucius Malfoy last year, of course you are my friend."

"Ohhh" exclaimed Dobby, crying even harder.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Please Dobby, just stop crying."

Dobby pulled a hankerchief out of nowhere, wiping his eyes. "Harry Potter is a very kind friend" he sniffed.

Harry smiled at him. "Dobby, I need you to do something for me."

Dobby looked excited and jumped up and down. "Oh! What does the great Harry Potter want Dobby to do for him?"

Harry chuckled at his enthusiasm. Dobby's heart-on-his-sleeve personality was amusing to see.

"I need you to buy me some things from Diagon alley. Oh...I don't have any galleons to pay for them" realised Harry, frowning.

Dobby shook his head. "No Harry Potter sir. Dobby can purchase from you, but...Dobby must be Harry Potter sir's elf."

"Be my elf? Are you bonded to anyone Dobby?"

"No," said Dobby sadly. "Although Dobby is free, nobody wants Dobby. So he's been working as a free elf in Hogwarts. But what Dobby really wants is a family. When Dobby is family, he is allowed to draw funds from gobo(3) bank, from the vaults that belong to wizarding family when he has approval. But Dobby is still empty, until he finds family to take him."

Harry looked at the large eyed elf standing in front of him, looking hopeful and wringing his hands together. Harry's heart went out for the poor elf, but then he realised what Dobby was implying.

"You want to be my elf Dobby?"

Dobby nodded his head excitedly, barely able to contain himself. "Yes! Dobby would love to be bonded to Harry Potter sir!"

"Okay, then I want you as my elf. Unfortunately I don't have a house of my own or anything yet for you to take of yet Dobby, but I guess you can take care of me. And I'll take care of you" said Harry.

Dobby jumped up and down excitedly, before his clothes changed before him, from the tattered rags into a rather sharp uniform. It was mainly black, but with bright red trimmings and a logo of a silver stag wearing what seemed to be a flowing cloak appearing as a crest in the middle of his chest. Dobby looked like a new elf, from the tattered rags to a rather smart looking elf.

"Is that the Potter Family uniform?" asked Harry curiously, and Dobby nodded.

"The Stag with the cloak has been the Potter Family crest for many generations" said Dobby, nodding his head solemnly, before turning back to his excitable state. "Master, Dobby is ready at your command!"

"No need to call me Master Dobby. Just Harry will do."

Dobby nodded his head. "Okay, Mas-Harry Potter sir. What would you like Dobby to do?"

Harry Potter smiled at his elf. "Just to make some things clear Dobby. I want you part of my family, that means if I accidentally hand you clothing or anything, I don't want to get rid of you. It's just an accident okay? Secondly, I want to pay you. I don't need to pay you but I want to pay you. How's two galleons a week?"

"Two galleons a week?" exclaimed Dobby, his eyes wide, before he started blubbering again. "Dobby not worthy of great Harry Potter!"

Harry chuckled at the antics of his elf. "Okay, so you agree to that. Also, if you are sick, you can take days off. And, you can have one day of the week off at minimum as well."

"Ohhhhh" mumbled Dobby, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Actually Dobby...do you have a wife?" asked Harry, thinking of whether Dobby was lonely.

Dobby wiped his tears and shook his head. "Dobby wasn't allowed a mate when old Master was in charge of Dobby. Dobby was asked to completely serve old Master and ignore everything else."

Harry frowned at the treatment of Dobby by the Malfoys. One other reason Harry hated their family. "Well Dobby, should you find an elf that tickles your fancy, I am more than happy to take them into the family."

"Just like Harry Potter's Grangie?" asked Dobby, his eyes sparkling with inquisitive nature.

"WHAT?!" spluttered Harry.

"Grangie. She is Harry Potter sir's mate, is she not?" Dobby asked, looking rather confused.

"My mate? No, she isn't," said Harry, shaking his head.

"But Dobby can see...ohh...Dobby understands. Don't worry Harry Potter sir, Dobby completely understands" replied Dobby, looking rather amused at Harry's situation.

"Are you hiding something from me Dobby?" asked Harry, frowning at his elf.

Dobby just smiled at his Master, avoiding the question. "What would you have Dobby do?"

Harry gave Dobby the list of books of everything he wished to study and more. Subjects such as DADA, Potions, Tranfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology and Charms which were crucial parts of Harry's past and future education at Hogwarts that he wanted to refine and strengthen with extra-curricular work. However Harry also ordered the books for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, expecting Professor McGonagall to allow him to change electives, judging by her disdain for the subject. Additionally, Harry had listed other subjects such as Occlumency, wandless magic, non-verbal magic to further increase his knowledge. A large trunk with expandable inside was also on the list, so he could store all the tools and books he would keep with him from now on, instead of the old trunk he had now. Additionally, if possible it could be a trunk where he could use magic inside the trunk, also containing anything else he might need. He watched Dobby's eyes scan the list before he looked up at Harry.

"Dobby, can you also be...discreet about these purchases?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby can," he said, and in an instant the Potter Crest vanished, blacked out to the visible eye.

Harry looked very impressed. "Elvish magic is very strong, I wonder if you could teach me that," said Harry.

Dobby shook his head sadly. "Dobby would teach Harry Potter sir, but elf magic is made for elves. Human cannot cast elf magic no matter how hard they try."

Harry looked somewhat disappointed but agreed. Dobby bowed to Harry and apparated with a 'pop' to carry out his task.

"How do I get Dobby to stop all the bowing now..." mumbled Harry, before shifting to his desk to write to Professor McGonagall.

Completing the letter and feeling satisfied with the contents, he called for Hedwig to deliver the letter.

_To Professor McGonagall_

_Hope you are well during this time Professor. I feel the need to switch electives to further increase my practical and theoretical studies in the future. As I came into third year without really understanding which electives to take, I chose to undertake Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. While I have great interest in Care of Magical Creatures, I have none whatsoever in Divination. The purpose of this letter is to enquire whether I would be allowed to take the 3rd year exams for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes early in the 4th year and then continue on in 4th Year. If possible, I would undertake the study of both subjects during the summer and be prepared to take these exams when I re-enter Hogwarts. If I am unable to, I would then like to continue along on my studies with Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. I feel that with my goal of becoming an auror in the future, that Arithmancy and Ancient Runes will aid me far greater than Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. _

_Regards_

_Harry Potter_

Professor McGonagall's reply had arrived several hours later, a tired looking Hedwig arriving with the letter.

_To Harry Potter_

_Well Mr. Potter, I must say I am impressed that you seem to be taking your studies more seriously this year. I am happy for you to attempt both exams coming the Fourth Year, and continuing on in your studies. If I may, can I enquire to why you suddenly wish to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes? _

_Regards_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry quickly penned a reply to McGonagall, but seeing Hedwig's tired state let her rest.

"It's okay Hedwig," said Harry, stroking his owl. "Sleep now, you can send it tomorrow."

Hedwig nipped his finger in appreciation and hopped onto her perch where she slept happily.

O.o.O.o.O

The next morning Hedwig was bright and chipper, eager to deliver the letter. Harry obliged. Dobby had also made an appearance, delivering a huge collection of books on all the subjects except wandless magic.

"Sorry Harry Potter sir," said Dobby sheepishly. "But since very few, if any can use wandless magic there are no books on it."

Harry had thanked the elf for his help and Dobby had apparated away with a wave. Hedwig left Privet Drive with this letter in her claws.

_To Professor McGonagall_

_The reason why I wish to undertake Arithmancy and Ancient Runes is that I feel it will be more beneficial for me in the future in terms of career options. No doubt I enjoy Magical Creatures, however I do not think that I will be entering into that field, nor into Divination. Rather with Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, it opens up a wider range of job prospects for myself, and may also aid me in any __activities__ I may require to undertake in the future. _

_Regards_

_Harry Potter_

_O.o.O.o.O_

Professor McGonagall's reply came several hours later again.

_To Harry Potter_

_I am very glad to hear that you are thinking strongly about your future. A package or two will be delivered via owl in the next day or so Mr. Potter which will contain 'notes' that I feel will be beneficial to your extra curricular studies during the summer. Enjoy your summer and we will see you back at Hogwarts next year and ready for your exams to be completed. Should you need anything else, do not hesitate to owl me. _

_Regards_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_O.o.O.o.O_

A week after vacation begun and having received his books from Dobby, Harry decided it was time enough to write to Hermione. For some reason these holidays had made him feel far more lonely than normal. He missed Hermione terribly; as if he was empty without her presence by her side(1). Thinking it was psychological in nature, Harry decided to put quill to parchment and write Hermione a letter. He decided that it would be therapeutic and would remove his longing for Hermione if they were in constant communication.

Sitting hunched over his desk with his legendary chicken-scratch writing, Harry put quill to parchment and began to write. Dobby was back at Hogwarts, as Harry felt he would be better suited there for now than the tiny cramped room in Privet Drive, but he did promise the elf to call on him if he needed anything.

_Dear Hermione_

_How are your holidays thus far? It's been about a week since school ended and already I miss Hogwarts. My relatives are fine, I kind of twisted the story with Sirius so now they won't disturb me or make me do chores, which means I don't have to associate myself with them. It's really an enjoyable experience, to not be disturbed ever, especially as Dudley has become fatter and cruder than ever. How are you keeping busy? Already started on next year's revision? Haha , just teasing, don't work too hard over the holidays, take time to spend with your family and enjoy. Are you going overseas? I'll end this letter here as Hedwig looks mighty eager to stretch her wings and is glaring at me to let her out of the room. _

_Yours_

_Harry_

Harry looked over the letter. It seemed normal enough right? Just two best friends writing to each other. Then the memory of the kiss came up and Harry checked his letter again to make sure nothing of that sort had come up accidentally in the letter.

"I'm going mental..." muttered Harry, before motioning to Hedwig who he had let out of her cage. "To Hermione girl, thanks."

Hedwig gave a small hoot of affirmation as she stuck out her leg. Harry tied the letter to her leg and picked up his beloved friend, cradling her soft body in his arms. Opening the window, he flung out his arms and released his owl, watching as she flew away. Hermione would recognise her striking white coat instantly, and Harry wondered for a moment if his owl would find a partner. Realising this train of thought led to Hermione, Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Why can't life be simple?"

O.o.O.o.O

Hermione stood up from her desk, muscles cramped from her seated position. She moaned as she stretched out, feeling the kinks in her neck and back even out. A tapping on the window drew her attention as she glanced to the window.

"Hedwig!" exclaimed Hermione, seeing the lovely snowy owl tapping on her window with a claw.

Moving to her window, she opened the window and let the beautiful owl in.

"Hello girl" she said softly, as the owl stuck out her leg.

_Dear Harry_

_I'm really happy you wrote to me first, I think this is the first time ever. I've been so caught up spending time with my parents I didn't have much time to write to you or Ron yet, or Ginny and the rest. And no, I haven't scoured every book for next year...just yet. Holidays have been great. My mum seems to really like you, my dad..well he's my dad. He'll always glare at anyone who's a friend of his little princess and happens to be a male, but that's fine. I think he secretly likes you, don't tell him I said that though. I'm also glad to hear that the Dursleys are staying away from you. I can't believe that you would make up a story about Sirius, but I still couldn't help but laugh as I imagined your horrid uncle and aunt's faces. Yes, we will be out of the country for a month. We're going to Italy for a week, then to Germany and a few other places in Europe. Mum wants spend a lot of time in Germany to eat chocolate, hope I don't get too fat! Write back soon! _

_Yours_

_Hermione_

_O.o.O.o.O_

_Dear Hermione_

_I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. If you want to shop for books early, then I'm happy to accompany you to Diagon Alley. I'm trying to take my studies a bit more seriously next year, perhaps you're finally rubbing off me. Have you written to Ron yet? Ron's doing the usual, de-gnoming the garden. In fact, I was thinking about gnomes. They're always hiding in the garden..could it be that they secretly enjoy being tossed by the Weasleys. Think about it. You would have to be barking crazy to keep going back for more. I should ask Ron this, see if my suspicions are correct. If they are, then I sense the gnomes will leave when they find out they aren't getting tossed any more, much to their own dismay. I'm rather jealous of you and your parents going to Europe, but do enjoy yourselves. I'm sure after this whole debacle is over, we can all go travelling together and see the world. Would be really fun. Might need to leave Ron behind though, his 2 hours at the food tables will delay our trip. Not to mention his snoring leaves much to be desired, the power of Weasley shines forth through him greatly. _

_Yours _

_Harry_

_O.o.O.o.O_

_Dear Harry_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. Of course we should go get our book lists early, I'm still waiting for our results to be owled though. Hopefully I do well. Rubbing off you? Well Harry James Potter it's about time! And to think all that nagging for nothing! Just kidding haha. I have to admit that I miss __**you**__ and Ron terribly right now. At home sometimes I always realise how lonely it was before a short boy with spectacles jumped on top of a 12 foot troll to save a girl's life. And that they've never been separated since. I know at times that I can be a bossy-overbearing know-it-all, but you're both still around so I guess I must be doing something right? Sorry for the depressing tone in my letter, I just get reflective and contemplative when I think about the past when I'm home here sometimes. Mum and Dad say hi, although I think mum wants to read our letters. I won't let her though. How have your holidays been thus far? I forgot to mention that in my previous letter. _

_Yours_

_Hermione_

_O.o.O.o.O_

_Dear Hermione_

_I will happily admit that I am missing both of you terribly as well. I also didn't have friends back here, but when I became friends with you and Ron, things were so much more fun. And all the mischief and troubles we've been though the past three years. Have to say though, the 3 of us make an excellent team. And no, never say anything negative about yourself. You are an amazing person Hermione. Without you, I would be lost. So many times your intelligence and brain has pulled us out of sticky situations that Ron and I could never get out of. You're the nicest, sweetest and most wonderful girl I know, and if you say negative things about yourself I'll have to come over there and scold you. And you wouldn't want to make the Boy-Who-Lived angry would you? Results have come back today? How have you done? All O's I expect. I did better than expected, mostly E's, two O's and one A. _

_Yours_

_Harry_

_O.o.O.o.O_

_Dearest Harry_

_Thank you for your kind words. You're wonderful as well, and I'm so happy you're my best friend. On a less sappy note, I'm about to embark off to overseas so this will be the last you hear of me for a while. I'll be sure to regale you with my tales of adventure to you, and to bring souvenirs for both of you. I fancy though that Ron will prefer souvenirs from Germany that are chocolate, apparently they make the BEST chocolate. As for results, well I got all O's, I guess I kind of expected it. But still to see it in front of me is a big relief. I have to get back to packing now, so this letter is short. See you soon. _

_P.S No need to write to me in Europe. I know Hedwig is intelligent enough to fly over here, but we'll save her the journey this time. _

_Yours_

_Hermione_

_O.o.O.o.O_

Harry penned off a letter to Hermione quickly, so that she would receive the letter when she arrived back home.

_Dearest Hermione_

_Hedwig is looking at me rather intelligently, and she also stuck out a foot at me. I think she can sense my eagerness to write to you, after all a month is a long time without communication with a friend, so I decided to save you the time and write to you first. Plus I think it'll be nice, having a letter already waiting for you when you get home. How was your trip? I can't wait to hear all about it, and I'm sure Ron can't wait to get his hands on the chocolate, knowing how much of a glutton he is. Quidditch World Cup will be soon, and we can all be together once more. I'm sure the letter I receive back will be ridiculously long, so I am prepared to shoulder the burden of your letter! _

_Yours_

_Harry_

Hermione entered her room smiling, a light tan on her normal skin. She lugged her suitcase into her room, smiling. It was good to be back. She couldn't wait to write to Harry and tell of her adventures during Europe, and so she decided to unpack later. A tapping at the window drew her attention.

"Hedwig?" questioned Hermione, as she let the owl in.

Hedwig hopped onto her arm, talons curling gently as to not scratch her. Hermione smiled as she stroked the owl, who hooted happily in appreciation of Hermione's efforts.

"Hermione? Did I hear an bird of some kind?" asked Elizabeth, entering the room and seeing the owl. "Oh my, what a lovely owl!"

"It's Harry's owl" explained Hermione, as she walked to her mother with Hedwig perched on her arm. Hedwig observed Elizabeth with her large eyes.

"Can I touch her?" asked Elizabeth, already in love with the lovely snowy owl.

Hedwig bopped her head in affirmation. Hermione smiled at the owl's antics.

"It's like she understands us!" exclaimed Elizabeth, enthralled.

Hedwig tilted her head as if to say 'of course I can.' Elizabeth carefully stretched out a hand, wanting to pet the owl. Hedwig moved her head towards Elizabeth, encouraging the elder Granger to touch her.

"Oooh!" Elizabeth marvelled as she stroked Hedwig. "She's very soft."

Hedwig chirped happily as Elizabeth stroked the owl. Elizabeth then noticed the parchment attached to Hedwig's leg.

"Is that a letter?" she asked and Hermione nodded.

"This is how we trade letters back and forth. Normally the owl that belongs to the owner identifies who the letter is from. Hedwig here is Harry's owl since first year, lovely little lady she is. Pigwidgeon is Ron's owl" explained Hermione. "Hedwig has amazing instincts as well and normally comes to me when I need a letter to be sent in the magical world, so I keep these handy."

Hermione opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a box of Owl Treats. She scooped up a handful with her free hand, letting Hedwig eat from her hand. Fed, Hedwig nipped Hermione's finger in an affectionate manner. She heard a unravelling of the parchment as Elizabeth opened the parchment, looking at what Harry had written.

"MUM!" exclaimed Hermione, reaching out for the parchment as Elizabeth moved away from her outstretched arms.

"Dearest Hermione," began Elizabeth, laughing as Hermione scrambled to snatch the letter off her mum.

Hermione succeeded in grabbing the parchment off her mother, as Hedwig scrambled off her arm and flew over to the bed post, a far more stable perch than Hermione's flailing arm. Elizabeth Granger stood there with her arms crossed and left eyebrow raised at the flustered look on her daughter's face.

"How long have you loved him?" asked Elizabeth.

Hermione's mouth gaped open as she stared at her mother, her face slowly turning scarlet. "W-what?" she squeaked.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter.

"Hermy-dear, I can see the way you look at him. How long?"

Hermione sighed. Her mother knew her too well. "I probably had a crush on him since the beginning. But...somewhere between second and third year my feelings grew. I was afraid that he saw me as more of a sisterly-type than as a girl who he would want to date, and so I kept my feelings to myself. I didn't want to ruin our relationship. But now everything's different" Hermione said, shaking her head in sadness.

"What do you mean different?" asked Elizabeth.

Hermione looked at her mum, a sad smile on her face.

"I kissed him mum. And since then things have been awkward..." Hermione trailed off.

Elizabeth moved over to the bed and patted the spot next to her. Hermione snuggled up to her mother, who wrapped a soft arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"He's obviously very special to you dear. But one day you have to make that choice of whether to take that plunge and start a relationship with him, or whether you are happy enough just to have him in your life as a close friend. Because if you do the latter, you both will move on, marry different people and get more and more distant, no matter what" explained Elizabeth.

"I'm 14 mum. Do I really know what love is?" asked Hermione, her voice lined with a hint of desperation

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. "Did you look up love in books?" she teased.

Hermione nodded her head with an embarrassed grin. Elizabeth laughed, throwing her head back and wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"You're just like me my dear, oh dear," she said with a shake of her head. "You may not know what love is, but one day you'll find out. It won't be like those silly movies or romance books where you want to snog and just spend time with them. Yes, you will engage in snogging," teased Elizabeth as Hermione blushed. "But you'll also find a sense of completeness, one of calm and tranquillity. You'll find a man who enjoys spending time with you, who puts up with all your annoying habits. Love is all about sacrifice, giving to each other."

Hermione just soaked it in and nodded.

"Now before I listen to this entire romantic tale of how Harry kissed you, I'll..."

"I was the one who kissed him," Hermione blurted out.

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled. "You kissed him eh? Now you better tell me the story."

Later, after Hermione had explained what had happened, Elizabeth had hugged her daughter tightly, thankful that she was still alive. They spent the next hour just talking, enjoying the bond between a mother and a daughter, before Elizabeth decided to go and find Alfred, to organise dinner. Giving her daughter a hug, she left the room. Hermione glanced at the parchment still sitting there, and realised she hadn't replied. Hedwig hooted at her from the bedpost, having sat there quietly and relaxing in the warm atmosphere of the Granger household.

"Ah, sorry Hedwig. I'll get right onto replying to Harry" Hermione said with a smile, stroking the owl.

Hedwig nibbled her fingers affectionately.

_Dearest Harry_

_Europe was amazing! I really wish you could have joined us, but it's a shame Dumbledore said you had to stay at Privet Drive for a bit longer for your safety. I have to confess I'm more interested in reuiniting with you, Ron and Ginny than to see the Quidditch World Cup, but I suppose since it's once every four years it'll be worth the effort. Also...I'm not really sure how to say this Harry, but we really need to talk about that night._

_Yours_

_Hermione_

___O.o.O.o.O_

_To my Dearest Hermione_

_I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself in Europe. This is a short letter as I've been feeling rather sick for the past few days. And yes, I've kind of been avoiding the whole topic between us and what happened that night. I was actually going to talk to you about it at the train station but your parents kind of interrupted us. But yes, we do need to talk about it. We should find some time at the Burrow. _

_Yours_

_Harry_

___O.o.O.o.O_

In reality, Harry's sickness had come from the overuse of magic. He had poured everything he had when he wasn't studying or exercising into wandless magic. As a result of this strenuous activity, he had exhausted his magical core. Unfortunately, he had also mixed results when it came to wandless magic. He had experimented with Accio, the summoning charm. And the book currently lodged in his wall told the tale of how dangerous it could be. In the months he had been practising, Harry had finally mastered the summoning spell. He now finally moved on to the levitation charm and was slowly making a hint of progress with that, the quill he currently levitated was slightly above the bed. However his hard work also had a cost, with little rest from his exercise, studies and magical casting. Additionally, wandless magic used up more magic from his core as there is less efficiency than from a spell being channelled from a wand. As such, he was currently in bed, physically and mentally exhausted. However, Hermione's latest letter had cheered him up. In fact, any time he had thought of Hermione or received a letter from Hermione it had lifted his spirits and he had continued to work hard. She helped motivate him to greater heights. Untying the letter, Harry stretched out his hand and summoned the paper to him. Hedwig seemed to understand Harry's training, and hooted in appreciation of his skill.

"Thanks Hedwig" smiled Harry, scratching the Owl's neck gently.

Hedwig just bopped her head once, and turned around and flew out the window, obviously looking for dinner.

Harry opened the letter from Hermione.

_To my Dearest Harry_

_Are you okay? Not too sick are you? The quidditch world cup is almost around the corner. In some ways, I'm kind of dreading seeing and talking to you. Not because of what happened and all that, but rather because in some way I've really enjoyed conversing to you through letters. It's very different to how we talk normally, but in some ways I feel like I've become closer to you as a result. And you've never really been much of a letter person, so you can count that this girl is rather impressed with you at the moment. No need to reply back, I'll be arriving at the Burrow at 2PM on Monday, so if you're already there when I get there then you know when to expect me. I'll see you soon._

_Yours Always_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled at the letter. Neither of them would realise the increased affectionate tone in their letters throughout their vacation period. As it began to slowly trickle to the end, both Harry and Hermione were rather nervous about meeting each other. What would each other say or think? Or were they destined to act awkward and shyly around each other for the rest of their lives? Thoughts like this passed through both of their heads, but in some ways they both were eager to see what could come of it.

However, there was also another side effect that the pair had to deal with during the vacation period, something that Hermione had kept secret from her parents as well. Harry and Hermione would awake from dreams. Rather, they were clear vivid memories of each other's childhood. Harry would dream that he was in Hermione's shoes, as she was picked on mercilessly by other kids. When she would go to the bathroom, some of the kids would push her into the ground, dumping her books into the toilet bowls. Where she would sit all alone during classes and during lunch time, nothing but a book to keep her solace. How she would cry herself to sleep every night, her parents unable to help their little girl with the pang of loneliness. Harry would awake and feel such sadness in him for her friend's life. One night after his dreams, after he had seen a particularly bad memory when a girl had tricked Hermione into thinking she was her friend, he had sworn to be the best friend he could be for her, and if she would have him as her boyfriend.

Hermione would dream of nothing but the pain of starvation and dehydration. Of days locked in a closet underneath the stairs with barely a scrap of bread to eat. Of taunting and beatings from Dudley and his friends, or from having to do chores from dawn til dusk. She would awaken, weeping profusely for her friend. And they had felt so real to her. She had felt the hunger pangs from starvation, the fists of Dudley hitting her flesh, the spit of a roaring Vernon Dudley hitting her face, the sight of bars on the windows of the room. She then swore to herself, that she would do everything in her power to ensure Harry was happy, and that he would never go back to those scum. It strengthened her resolve to protect Harry, with everything that she had.

The dreams and memories they shared made them simply grow closer to each other even more, knowing their darkest secrets of their childhood. And even though they hadn't seen each other in months, the longing for each other grew greater. Neither acknowledged to each other that they knew of their childhood, but it simply strengthened the bond between them.

_O.o.O.o.O_

Harry laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow the Weasleys would show up to take him to the Burrow. Vacation was almost ending, and he would see Hermione very soon. He smiled as he remembered the beginning of 3rd year, how he had escaped from the Dursleys via the Knight Bus and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron.

But the one memory from the rest of that vacation period that he remembered was Ron arguing with Hermione about her new purchase, a half-Kneazle cat that she had called Crookshanks. As they argued, Harry had been smiling and lingering on the stairs before Ron had noticed him, with an exclamation of 'Harry!'

Hermione had spun around, holding that small tiger of hers and smiled as she also exclaimed "Harry."

Harry smiled at the memory, remembering the way he had glanced at Hermione in a way that no best friend should look at their friend. He had quickly shaken those thoughts from his mind at the time, but at the present, Harry enjoyed seeing how Hermione had changed over the vacation. As he felt the tug of sleep press upon him, Harry hoped that Hermione would have that same impact on him when he saw her in a few days time.

And the clock continued to tick by, heading towards their eventual reunion at the Burrow.

_O.o.O.o.O_

The day before Harry was bound to leave however, Dobby had apparated into his room, with a large smile.

"Harry Potter sir!" exclaimed Dobby happily.

Harry smiled at the elf from his desk as he stood up to greet the elf.

"Hi Dobby, has the trunk come then?" asked Harry

Dobby nodded excitedly, and pulled the trunk out of his pocket. "Dobby asked for all the charms and safety to be put on the trunk, so everything is done," he said proudly, flicking his wrist and the trunk changed back to it's normal size.

"How do I open it?" asked Harry, inspecting the outside of the trunk.

"Simple, Harry Potter sir must just put a tiny bit of blood on this seal on the latch," explained Dobby, watching as Harry did so. "Now Harry Potter sir simply needs to think of a password and hold his hand over the latch. When he thinks of the password the trunk will open."

Harry placed his hand on the trunk latch, and thought of a good password. Smiling, he opened his eyes as the latch opened, revealing a set of stairs.

"Dobby, the password is 'My Precious," said Harry.

Dobby scratched his head in confusion. "My precious?"

Harry smiled and nodded, Dobby confused at the inside joke but shrugging, thinking it was a human thing.

"What's with the stairs?" asked Harry, confused. He had asked for a trunk, not for stairs.

"Shall Dobby show you the inside?" he asked excitedly, and Harry motioned for him to go ahead.

Dobby went down the stairs and Harry followed.

They came out several minutes later, a white-faced Harry being helped up the stairs by Dobby.

"That's amazing Dobby," shook Harry's voice, shaking his head in disbelief.

Dobby smiled, feeling rather proud of himself. "Only the best for Harry Potter sir."

Needless to say, the expectations from Harry Potter were blown out of the water by the trunk. The trunk was actually more like an apartment, with a kitchen, bathroom, duelling area, library and a bedroom. It was small, but very cosy and spacious. Even better was that Harry would be able to cast magic in the duelling area, meaning that he was safe from the dreaded letter of underaged magic.

"Expensive?" asked Harry.

Dobby nodded. "Very expensive."

"Do I still have money in my vault?" asked Harry.

"Still many many coins Dobby saw. Dobby does not think Harry Potter sir will run out of money any time soon," said Dobby brightly.

"Wow..." muttered Harry.

O.o.O.o.O

(1) Taken from the pamphlet given to Hogwarts students, but just re-used for Daily Prophet.

(2) The idea of ancient runes to me are like round stones held in your hand, where wizards and witches would use these runes to cast particular spells that are filled with their own magic. For example, a rune could have an arrow marked on it. This arrow would be the symbolic representation of Expelliarmus, where the wizard or witch would point the rune at the person and then say the words, the magic that they have transferred into the rune will shoot out and the spell will fire out. The different amount of magic the witch or wizard put into the rune will change the amount of power. I haven't decided whether with runes, whether after one use they are gone or they are permanent, and simply need to be re-imbued with magic to work again.

(3) Spelling of goblin is on purpose. Dobby calling the goblins gobo made me smile internally, so I used the term.


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Back from holidays and back into it.**

**Massive thanks to my 17 reviewers and the numerous favs/follows, that chapter was my most popular chapter yet and I was thrilled with the reaction I received. Please do continue to support LUCT, and thank you for taking your time to read my work. **

**We press on! **

O.o.O.o.O

Hermione stumbled out of the floo ungracefully, slamming right into a rather hard chest with an exclamation of 'oof!'. Strong arms wrapped around her, and the scent of pine and soft earth filled her nostrils. She looked up to see Harry grinning at her. Hermione gawked at him stupidly, but relishing the feel of his arms around her.

"I know you miss me Hermione, but I didn't think you would jump into my arms so quickly," he teased gently.

Hermione could only stare at Harry's amused expression, but his emerald eyes showed an intensity there that almost swept her away. The first thing she noticed was that his arms were firmly wrapped around her, and her second notice was there he wasn't wearing any glasses. Finally her brain kicked into gear and realised that it was Harry..was he was trying to flirt with her? Hermione could feel her cheeks begin to warm as her arms slid around him as well instinctively. Her heart leapt for joy happily while her mind was desperate to get out of the situation that she had inadvertently put herself in.

"Well...I can't help it if I missed you terribly" Hermione replied with a smile, noticing with glee as red began to creep up Harry's cheeks. He hadn't let her go of her yet and didn't seem like he would be any time soon. Additionally, his eyes seemed to get even more intense as he stared at her.

Ron stood next to Harry, with a look of confusion. He hadn't really seen his two friends ever act like this at Hogwarts, so for them to be acting like this was strange to him. Next to him Ginny looked on with amusement. Her child-like crush on Harry was still there, but she had seen the look that had passed between them on the train several months earlier heading back from Hogwarts. She knew that Harry only had eyes for Hermione at this point and she had to either move on or wallow in unhappiness. Or else simply bide her time to see whether the relationship would work or not. Even Ginny, at her young age could see the way Harry and Hermione looked at each other. And so she decided not to dwell on the past, but rather look to the present and live her life. Should they both never get together, then Ginny would see where her feelings would be, otherwise she would stay away from romantically linking herself with Harry. As far as she was concerned, Harry was now off-limits. With a stamp saying 'Property of Hermione Granger.'

It was painful to get over her dreams of marriage with Harry over the holidays, but she felt she was a better person for it. She had decided to enjoy her life, especially since she was rather popular with the boys. At the current time Ginny had decided to eye Dean Thomas, who was rather suave and good looking. However, her first aim was definitely to find out more about the fledgling couple. She was definitely going to get some details from Hermione on how their relationship changed over the summer and just before school ended. And if need be, perhaps a nudge or two to bring them even closer together.

"Hey Hermione" Ron spoke, and Hermione reluctantly released Harry to turn to Ron and hug him.

"Ron! Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, giving her legendary Hermy hugs to both Ginny and Ron.

"Hi Hermione" spoke Ginny happily, happy to have a close female friend in the house which was filled with far too many boys as she hugged her tightly.

Hermione pulled back, examining Ron and Ginny. She noticed Ron had gotten taller again by another inch and Ginny was beginning to blossom into a young lady, as curves were slowly begin to appear on the smallest of the Weasley children.

"You've gotten taller" grumbled Hermione half-heartedly, smiling as Ron flashed her a grin.

"It's because his belly is a bottomless pit" deadpanned Ginny from the side, ignoring the nudge from Ron.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy thank you very much" shot Ron, trying to make himself look impressive in front of Hermione.

Ginny just nudged him with an elbow and Ron nudged her back. Hermione then turned to examine Harry besides his face, and her heart stopped beating for a moment, and she was sure later she would have to pick her jaw up off the floor. Harry Potter, her best friend stood there with a boyish grin, a grin that had at one occasion or another charmed every single witch in Hogwarts, the mos eligible bachelor in Wizarding Britain. But that wasn't all that was different. He was bigger, not hugely but he had definitely added some muscle to his frame. His normal pale skin was slightly more tanned, giving him a healthier look and he had also grown two inches as well. The vacation had done him well. However, the biggest change however was the addition of contacts, having no glasses at all which revealed his sparkling emerald eyes. Hermione wondered for a moment how she hadn't realised Harry wasn't wearing glasses, but the thought vanished as another came to her mind.

_'He look good enough to eat' thought Hermione, unconsciously licking her lips. 'Harry, if he wasn't Number One on the Hogwarts most attractive boys list before, he definitely is now.'_

"Like what you see Granger?" asked Harry, winking at her in what he hoped was a charming manner.

_'The auror physical training must of helped' thought Harry, noticing with pride Hermione's reaction to his new look._

Hermione snapped out of her trance and quickly diverted the flirtatious attempt with changing topic.

"You've grown...and now I'm the shortest" moaned Hermione, trying to regain her dignity at drooling all over her best friend.

Ron walked over and placed a friendly arm around her shoulders, Hermione frowning at how heavy his arm was on her shoulders. Ron had put on weight.

"It's okay Hermione, you're a girl. It's expected that you'll be short" said Ron airily, as if it was common knowledge.

"Hmph" retorted Hermione. "Not all of us are short."

"Yeah?" Like who?" challenged Ron.

"Angelina Johnson isn't short. She's actually quite tall. Katie Bell? She's also not very short either " explained Hermione, desperately trying to think of more.

"Katie Bell's always been taller than me" mused Harry from the side as he scratched his head in thought. "Perhaps I'll be taller than her this year."

Harry seemed to brighten at this statement and Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but giggle at Harry's childlike enthusiasm. Harry had been vastly underfed at the Dursleys, but for the first time with a threat of a werewolf and a serial killer as uncles, Petunia had no problems giving Harry plenty of food sufficient for him to continue his slow growth at Hogwarts and to keep the pair at bay. Combined with his exercise regiment and running a mile each day, he had made up a lot of the weight and height he had lacked in his earlier years and added some much needed muscle tone to his scrawny body. Ron then grinned at Harry at the mention of the lovely Gryffindor Qudditch Chasers, a subject very close and dear to Ron's heart.

"And what's coming up in a few days? The Quidditch World Cup!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Harry cheerfully.

They both high fived, and with a wave they headed off to Ron's room to check out the teams and lineups for the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione just shook her head in amusement.

"Boys" muttered Hermione with a shake of her head.

Ginny sauntered up to her, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So, what was that?" asked Ginny.

Hermioned turned to look at her, confusion marred on her face. "What?"

"You know, the part where Harry flirts with you, you flirt back. You finally notice him after hugging Ron and I and you realise that he's bigger, taller, stronger, sexier? Frankly it looked like you were going to jump him the way you were looking at him" teased Ginny, grinning at Hermione's reaction to her comments.

Hermione blushed hotly. "I do not want to jump Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Oh? That's not what it looked like from my point of view" laughed Ginny uproariously at her friend's reaction.

Hermione sobered at the thought of them dating. "He's my best friend Ginny. I shouldn't be feeling these things about him."

Ginny patted Hermione's shoulder caringly. "You shouldn't be too worried about that Hermione. You cannot control who you love. Look at me and Harry," she said with a sigh. "But that wasn't love, I simply had an enormous childlike hero worship crush on him. I liked who I thought Harry Potter was, not who he actually was. I couldn't see past that, especially after the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny paused, thinking of those dark days when she was controlled by Tom Riddle. Hermione hugged Ginny gently, remembering of her feelings for Harry and how Hermione felt a hint of guilt over the girl's sadness.

"You don't feel anything more for him do you?" asked Hermione curiously.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione. "For the smartest witch in a generation, you aren't very bright when trying to find out information subtly," teased Ginny, before she smiled. "And no, I think for me to move on I have to find my own person. It's obvious that you both belong together, and with how close you are and how much you share with each other."

Ginny then sighed longingly. "I hope one day I share the same connection you and Harry share. By the way, how did you both suddenly grow affections for one another?"

"Grow affections for one another? I suppose it's always been there. Just that it all came to pass that night...Then Hermione's eyes widened at the slip of her tongue. "N-not that anything happening that night, yeah n-nothing happened at all."

Ginny reminded Hermione of Crookshanks at this moment, ready to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse, ready to chomp down on the mousey goodness. The look in the eye of a predator that had smelt blood.

"We're going for a walk down to the lake. And you, will be telling me all the details of this night" grinned Ginny evilly.

Hermione just sighed and nodded. Perhaps a second opinion would help in the long run. Together, they headed off towards the lake, a favourite spot of both the Weasley children and their friends.

O.o.O.o.O

Harry and Ron continued their discussion of the Qudditch World Cup in earnest.

"Victor Krum," said Ron, pulling out a Victor Krum quidditch card.

Harry looked at the strong looking figure on the broom who pumped his fist. He looked like the definition of masculinity. Strong figure, chitzeled jaw and an intensity about him.

'Probably a hit with the ladies' thought Harry.

"He's amazing!" gushed Ron.

Harry tuned Ron out of his quidditch talk. Yes, Harry loved quidditch but Ron took it to a whole new extreme level, especially with his Chuddley Cannons apparel and fanatic cheering of them. Harry also knew that once Ron got started, it would be hard for him to stop. He glanced out the window from Ron's room situated on the third floor, and saw the backs of Hermione and Ginny heading out towards the lake. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to that brown bushy hair that he found so endearing. However, Harry also noticed it wasn't as bushy as previous years, having found a little more form and perhaps slightly less troublesome than other years.

"I wonder what will happen in the future between us" mused Harry.

O.o.O.o.O

They lounged happily against a large oak tree, enjoying the crisp cool breeze that swept through in the late afternoon. The lake shimmered in the brightness, it's crystal clear blue water alluring to both girls. Already, the sun had begin to set, a orange hue across the sky as far as the eye could see. The Burrow stood in the background, and Hermione had glanced at Ron's room window as they walked away, hoping to catch Harry for a brief moment. She felt somewhat disappointed when she couldn't see him, and blushed when Ginny had glanced at her curiously.

Ginny couldn't help the girlish squeal as Hermione told her story, mentioned that she kissed Harry and that he had summoned a patronus so powerful it had driven off a hundred dementors, or how they both rode a hippogryff together.

"Why are you squealing" groaned Hermione. She was embarassed enough as it was, in fact she was sure that her face has turned permanently red from talking to Ginny about what had occurred that night.

"Can't you see Hermione? Harry likes you now. Before you were just the bushy haired bookworm best friend, but now, he sees you as a girl! Your kiss was so amazing, he produced a patronus so strong that it drove off a hundred dementors!" exclaimed Ginny. "How romantic! And not only that, you both rode a hippogryff...together! A hero and his princess on a horse...er griffin... just like the fairytales!"

"Wait what?" asked Hermione confused, "he likes me?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes at the lack of clue of the other girl. She may be a smart girl, but when it came to relationships and boys she seemed rather daft.

"Have you both spoken about the kiss yet?" asked Ginny, and frowned in thought as Hermione shook her head no. "Well I think he likes you. For the first time ever, I've seen him actually flirt with a girl and it just so happened to be you! We both know what a clutz he is around girls, so for him to actually attempt to flirt with you is a huge milestone."

Hermione hummed in agreement as Ginny continued.

"I have to admit I'm quite jealous of you Hermione. He's became such a hunk during the holidays. And that's not mentioning his eyes! Before they were hidden behind his terrible glasses. Now everyone will see them, and he looks good without glasses."

"Don't you like Harry though Gin?" asked Hermione, confused at her friend's change of heart. She had noticed in her letters to Ginny that they weren't all about Harry anymore, but rather about other things.

Ginny smiled sadly. "Sure I had a childish crush on Harry once, but he's not mine. And I had to learn that the hard way, but it's fine, because I'll definitely find someone who will be perfect for me. But back to him, when he goes back to Hogwarts the witches will be a moth to a flame. He's more appealing than ever. Perhaps the summer transformation could be because he wants to impress you."

"No, why would Harry be attracted to me? I'm a plain-Jane bookworm compared to the rest" said Hermione depressed. "I can't match up to you, or to Lavender Brown or to Cho Chang. They're all so pretty compared to me."

Ginny just shook her head at Hermione's downcast look. "You're prettier than you think Hermione. One day, you'll look in the mirror and realise that."

Hermione just grumbled to herself.

"So did you and Harry keep in contact with each other?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," replied Hermione smiling brightly at the thought of all the letters they had exchanged. "We wrote back and forth constantly during the holidays."

"May I have a look at them?" Ginny asked, curious to whether her theory would pan out between them.

"What? Why? They're private!" exclaimed Hermione defensively.

"Relax Hermione, I just want see one thing from them. I won't read, I only want to glance."

Hermione shook her head in dismay. "You'll keep pestering me until I show you won't you."

Ginny smiled and nodded happily.

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'll show you later back at the house."

Ginny's face brightened even more. "You even took those letters with you here, they really must mean a lot to you."

"I have all of your letters, Ron's letters as well. They're all special to me," defended Hermione.

"Uh huh" hummed Ginny to herself.

She would see for herself later.

O.o.O.o.O

Ginny flipped through Hermione's letters quickly with Hermione burning holes through her head so that she would feel pressure and not take time to read the letters. It was as she expected, typical defensive Hermione.

"So you've drawn closer during the holidays as well" mused Ginny, looking quite pleased with herself.

"What?" asked Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes. For someone so brilliant in school, especially in theoretical work she was absolutely terrible when it came to relationships. Ginny poked several words on the letters.

"Look here Hermione," said Ginny, as Hermione leaned forward to peer over Ginny's shoulder. "It starts as Dear Harry and Dear Hermione" explained Ginny, motioning to a few pieces of parchment which held letters written between the two.

"Yeah...?" asked Hermione, confused at where Ginny was going.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, before continuing. "Now it reads Dearest Harry and Dearest Hermione."

"W-what?" exclaimed Hermione. She had totally missed that.

Hermione quickly grabbed the letters in Ginny's hand, glancing at them and realising Ginny was right.

"N-no way!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes way" smiled Ginny. "You were the one to first call Harry 'dearest,' however later on Harry references you as 'To my Dearest Hermione.'

"He did?" asked Hermione, picking up a letter and noticing it.

From within her, a well of excitement began to build up. She had thought hundreds of hours on the emerald eyed boy with glasses, even during her Europe trip as she sunbathed by a pool. She had come to the conclusion that she might be in love with Harry. Perhaps she always had been, but because of that magical night, it was as if it unlocked all her feelings that were deeply buried inside of her. The feelings that she dared not dwell on, in the fear of breaking their friendship and the close bond they had. The thought of Harry becoming more affectionate, and then them becoming perhaps something more brought so much joy to Hermione's heart that she felt that she could hardly breathe.

"Yep, and your final letter you sign off with 'Always Yours" said Ginny, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Calm down Ginny" sighed Hermione as immediately her self-doubts bubbled back up to the surface. "We don't know if he likes me. So our writing changed slightly during the holidays, I really don't think it means much."

Ginny could almost smack her head at Hermione's stupidity, but ignored it. Ginny knew that they were a perfect match for each other, she just had to wait and see. One thing Ginny Weasley knew from growing up at the burrow was that the Weasley women were never wrong. However, Hermione also had to face her fears.

"Hermione, are you happy to just be Harry's best friend? Or do you want to be more?" asked Ginny.

"Eh?" exclaimed Hermione, caught by surprise before she fidgited on the spot. "Of course I want more...but I don't want to break our friendship or anything."

"Hermione, one day Harry will marry a girl," began Ginny, ignoring Hermione's pained look. "And no matter what, that woman he marries will become closer to him than he is to you now. It's obvious, because she's his wife. And you would be standing on the side, looking at Harry as you both drift away. Eventually you will have to let go, because he has. Can you bear sitting there and being the best friend, knowing the man of your dreams is going to marry someone else?"

Tears dropped from Hermione's eyes as she shook her head vermently. Ginny hugged the older girl.

"Then show him that you like him. Or even better, tell him you fancy him and that you want to ask him on a date" said Ginny. "Harry fancies you Hermione, and all you need to do is respond favourably and things will happen. Harry has never been the type of person to flirt with girls shamelessly, he's more oldschool in that regard. So one day, maybe if you're lucky Harry will ask you on a date, but that's when the question you must ask yourself will arise. Is risking our friendship worth it for a relationship with Harry?"

Hermione was silent as she pondered her thoughts.

O.o.O.o.O

"Harry" spoke Hermione, and Harry looked up from his potions assignment that he was doing on the Weasley's dining table.

Besides the dinner last night, they hadn't seen much of each other since Hermione had arrived. Hermione had spent a lot of her time with Ginny, while Harry was with Ron. Plus, to some degree they were still avoiding each other slightly.

Hermione wasn't sure to be surprised or thrilled that Harry was actually doing an assignment for once during the holidays. However, she couldn't help the happy feeling that blossomed in her breast as Harry looked up at her with warm emerald eyes and that legendary smile which made all the legs of the witches in Hogwarts weak. She also couldn't help but smile back.

"How many more assignments do you have to finish?" asked Hermione curiously.

"This is the last one, just reviewing over it because it's Snape" he said nonchalantly.

"Last one?" exclaimed Hermione, before wincing at the loudness and rudeness of her voice.

Harry was just staring at her and began to laugh. Hermione glared at him grumpily as he laughed at her, although she couldn't help but crack a smile at how happy her friend was.

"It's okay 'Mione," Harry said, looking rather amused as he managed to stop his laughing. "Perhaps all your nagging paid off."

Hermione spluttered at Harry before she found her voice. "I do NOT nag!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Really Hermione? Okay, let's see. You're a bossy, bushy-haired know-it-all who for the past three years have bugged me and Ron to do all our schoolwork. Shouldn't you be pleased that you've rubbed off some influence on one of us?"

Hermione frowned, a hint hurt by Harry's comments. Then she noticed the teasing look in Harry's eyes and smacked him firmly on the arm. Harry laughed at her reaction, his smile making her heart leap again. Hermione shifted in nervousness as she remembered why she had come down from Ginny's room. "We need to talk don't we."

Harry went silent and his posture shifted from relaxed to one of a serious nature, as he stiffened slightly. He simply nodded, and left the assignment where it as he stood up.

"The lake?" he enquired.

Hermione just nodded in reply, before she grinned. She smacked him on the arm as Harry got up.

"Ow Hermione, what was that for?" asked Harry, staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

Hermione tilted her head curiously as she turned her body to face the door. Then she broke out into a mischievous grin. It was something she had always wanted to do since seeing other kids play it. Hermione was by no means a great athlete, she had always performed adequately when she had to participate in sports and dragged away from her books. However she knew that it would be quite the run for her to beat Harry to the lake.

"Tag, you're it!"

With that, she shot off out the door towards the lake, slamming the door behind her. Several seconds later, she heard the door open and footsteps running behind her.

"You better run Granger" came a yell from behind her.

Hermione laughed freely, as she ran away from Harry who was in hot pursuit. She glanced quickly over her shoulder to see Harry sprinting after her, and gaining. Hermione pushed herself to the limit, trying to escape Harry but to no avail. Before she knew it, his arms had wrapped around her and sent them both crashing into the grass. Hermione found herself on her back with her limbs spread eagled, Harry next to her lying in a similar position.

"Tag" he said, his voice a hint breathless as he glanced at her.

Hermione stared at Harry's eyes, which were shining brightly with happiness and joy. She lost herself in the moment, before he hefted himself up.

"Come on then Granger" he said, holding out a hand to her.

Hermione took it, breathlessly and flushed. His hand was slightly rough, but warm to the tough and she felt the absence of heat and comfort when he let go. He headed towards the lake, taking several steps forward before realising she hadn't moved. He turned around to face her, the sun shining behind him.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione just stared at him before she smiled at Harry and moved towards him.

_'I love you Harry' thought Hermione happily. 'But for now, I'm content to walk by your side' _

Together, they walked off towards the lake. They never saw Ginny spying them from her bedroom window.

O.o.O.o.O

The silence between them stretched further as they neared their destination. Internally, their hearts were thumping. This could change the course of the future for both of them, in how they acted with each other and how their friendship could change. The slow walk to the lake seemed to conflict with their nerves, as they both weren't sure what to do or say. As they reached the lake, Hermione turned to face Harry. He looked so handsome, sun rays shining brightly and illuminating his skin. He also had a nervous smile on his face, and his hands were shoved deep in his pockets, as if to stop his hands from fidgeting. Hermione looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say.

"What happens to us now?" Harry asked, his voice breaking the silence and Hermione looked up quickly.

"I don't really know" said Hermione as she fiddled with her hair. "I thought about it a lot during the summer, and I don't really know."

"I don't think anything happens Hermione" Harry spoke, eyes shining with confidence. "We've been through so much together the past three years. You and Ron were my first friends, you're both my best friends. Just because we shared an intimate moment together doesn't mean anything. I still care deeply about you, and I always will. The bond we share..." Harry paused, as if thinking of what to say. "The bond we share...is unbreakable. Nothing can stop us."

Hermione just smiled at his words, at how meaningful they were to her personally. As they both were social outcasts in their childhood, to find kindred spirits with one another, and to share the bond they did amazed them both.

"And all this awkwardness we feel around each other?" asked Hermione curiously.

Harry then gave a mischievous grin as he answered. "Well, it's simple. More physical contact so we're not awkward around each other anymore. We crossed that unspoken line between friends, and so things became awkward. If we spend more time together and in close proximity, surely it'll help right?"

Hermione stared at it as if he had grown a new head, but then couldn't help but giggle at the way Harry wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as he said 'physical contact'. It was a really simple solution. All awkwardness would leave as they shared their personal space with each other again. They trusted each other uttermost, and they both knew each other extremely well. Harry was the only one who was able to get Hermione to calm down and take it easy when it came to assignments or studies, while Hermione was the only one able to pull Harry out of his brooding moods. They complemented each other perfectly. Hermione just nodded and ran at Harry, pulling him into a Hermie hug. Harry wrapped his arms around her too. However, neither voiced what was really running through their heads.

_'Also, I get to hug Hermione more' thought Harry, feeling rather content at the current moment. _

_"Perhaps we can become even closer...and maybe become something more' thought Hermione happily. _

"Not awkward?" asked Harry, his voice carrying a teasing tone.

Hermione would of glared at him if she wasn't so comfortable snuggled into his chest. His rather warm chest.

"Not one bit" she whispered.

Neither person was brave enough to admit their growing feelings to one another. But that was fine, both for now were content with their feelings of liking each other and simply hoped that there would be an opportunity in the future to allow them to grow closer.

O.o.O.o.O


	6. Chapter 5: Quidditch World Cup

**First off apologies for a long time between updates. The quality of this chapter was rather lousy, and so I delayed it as I rewrote some parts+added to others. **

**Also, I understand that this chapter does not fit CANON, but was drawn from the movies. ****This is intentional, I relate better to the movies (as I have said in my first ever chapter) and I really wanted to show Hermione's selflessness to Harry and it gave me the opportunity to do so through the movies and nothing I could come up with fit well using the book canon. **

**On an additional note, to the 21 people who reviewed, huge thanks to you all. Without your support I really wouldn't know that my work was appreciated.**

**Also a thanks to those who have continued to follow LUCT and have favourited/followed.**

**Finally, please note that the italic sequences with Hermione are done in present time, and you will be able to notice 'certain' things that are reflected as well. **

O.o.O.o.O

Harry's brain throbbed painfully within his skull as Harry blinked his eyes open. Letting out a groan of pain, he blinked several times, attempting to re-orient himself. As he attempted to lift his back off the hard ground, he was halted by a weight on his chest. Blinking groggily, he looked down to see a mess of bushy hair on his chest. The events of the afternoon then hit him and he glanced around for any sign of death eaters. Seeing none, he gently shifted upwards, cradling Hermione's limp body against him. Flashes of memories flew in his mind, of Arthur Weasley getting them to run. Of holding hands with Hermione as they rushed away from the death eaters. Of the crowds frantically running and screaming, trying to escape the destruction and death behind them.

Of the both of them being pulled away from Ron, who was screaming at them both as he was swept along helplessly with the crowd, and how Harry was slammed into, his hand slipping from Hermione's as he hit the sand. And then the slow lull of darkness rushing towards him as a knee slammed into his head sending him into a daze. Hermione sliding in the sand on her knees next to him, her soft brown eyes full of fright and worry. And then nothing but darkness as his injuries overcame him.

And as Harry lay there, he wondered how had it come to this?

O.o.O.o.O

Several Days Earlier

It was the day of the Quidditch World Cup, and Hermione had pulled duty to attempt to wake the snoring giant in Ron. Hermione entered Ron's room, where his snores resonated through the room. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the loud volume, and wondered how Harry could sleep with such a powerful snorer. Harry's bed was situated straight forward from the door, and Hermione was surprised to see Harry's bed empty, especially at 6 am in the morning. Shrugging her shoulders at wondering where Harry would be, Hermione moved over to Ron, shaking him.

"Wh-whut?" mumbled Ron sleepily, his eyes bleary as he opened them.

"Wake up Ron. You need to get ready. And where's Harry?"

"Harry? No idea" yawned Ron, shifting in his bed and began to snore instantly.

Hermione stared at Ron in surprise for a few moments. "Wake UP!"

Ron grimaced at the volume of Hermione's voice, then waved his hand at Hermione. "Yeah yeah, I'm up."

Hermione shook her head at Ron, and left the room. It was hopeless to wake him up, it was a wonder how Harry managed to wake Ron up every morning to get to breakfast on time.

"I wonder where Harry is" mumbled Hermione out loud, as he walked down the stairs to the living room.

She reached out within herself, as she had been practicing since discovering the strange phenomena. Closing her eyes, she searched for his presence and found him, feeling his presence heading towards the front door. Unknown to her, Hermione was already beginning to practice parts of the soul bond as it continued to slowly mature, tapping into the her soul to detect the one who she shared a soul with. Hermione trotted down the stairs and to the kitchen, to see Harry come in, breathing heavily and sweating. He was clad in a tight black shirt and matching shorts, and Hermione's eyes traced the contours of Harry's arms.

"Hey Hermione" he said with a breathless smile.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione curiously, although she blanched at such a stupid question.

Harry grinned at the quick look of disgust on Hermione's face. "Running, keeping fit I guess."

Hermione looked impressed, before her nose twitched. "Well, get a shower you stink" said Hermione, holding her nose with one hand and the other outstretched, as if to hold Harry at bay.

Harry held out his arms and smiled at Hermione. "Are you sure you don't want a hug?"

"Yuck! No way Harry" laughed Hermione, smiling at Harry's antics.

Harry moved towards her and Hermione's laughter stopped as she glared at him menacingly, eyeing his sweaty form. "Harry..." she warned.

She noticed the cheeky look in his eyes. He wouldn't heed her warning. She quickly spun, squealing in surprise and sprinting up the stairs away from Harry who made a lunge towards her. His laughter followed her up the stairs and Hermione smiled as she reached the room she shared with Ginny. It was fun to let loose around Harry, and just enjoy a bit of childish fun. She found herself less uptight and less bossy around Harry, one of the many benefits of being best friends with him.

Harry simply grinned at Hermione's retreating back, before sniffing himself and frowning.

"I really do stink."

O.o.O.o.O

The mood was joyous and infectious among the Weasleys, with one Granger and a Potter in tow. The weather seemed to be gracious to their happy mood, with lazy soft clouds floating in the clear blue sky, the sun shining warmly, yet not hot to make the group uncomfortable. The twins held just as much unbridled enthusiasm as Ron did, and were eager to get along. Arthur Weasley marched on at the head of the group, leading them towards the portkey. As they walked through a forest, a portly well dressed man and his son met them, introducing themselves as the Diggorys. Cedric was a handsome tall Hufflepuff, and would be Seventh Year this upcoming year, while Amos was involved in the Ministry with Arthur.

Harry walked along near the back, enjoying the cool fresh breeze and the banter between Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory who were both good friends. Cedric strode on alone, while Ginny was making googoo eyes at the attractive Hufflepuff. Ron and Hermione walked either side of him while the twins were right at the back, laughing and whispering to each other, no doubt their next prank. Ron was bouncing on his feet, eager to reach the destination and watch his favourite game. He blabbered on unknowingly that Harry and Hermione weren't listening, and shared knowing smiles with each other.

As they emerged from the forest and headed up a hill, an old boot was their portkey. Harry hesitated, unaware of what a portkey was. Hermione blushed as she grabbed his hand and placed it on the boot with her, fortunately just in time as they were swept away.

O.o.O.o.O

The teenagers were dumped onto the ground, groans echoing on the grassy plain. Harry and Hermione said nothing, just staring at each other dumbfoundedly. Hermione had found herself on her back, pinned to the ground by the very hard body of Harry, whose face was bare centimetres away from hers. She was very aware of his chest heaving against hers and she desperately wanted to dig a hole and lie there for all eternity. She noticed his face had turned a very bright red, and emotions flickered through his emerald eyes. For a moment, Hermione wondered whether he was tempted, unfortunately for her she had voiced it out loud.

"Are you...tempted?" her voice came out in a whisper.

"W-what?!" squeaked out Harry.

Harry winced at the high pitch his voice had taken, but Hermione hadn't seemed to notice, and was staring at him intently through her brown eyes. The twins noticed their predicament from their piled bodies and started laughing, breaking the moment and prompting Harry to roll off of Hermione. Ginny was watching curiously and Ron was no where to be seen. As they slowly picked themselves up, they couldn't help but tease the two.

"Well done Potter, already-"

"Working on Granger and the year hasn't-"

"Even started! Who would of known that-"

"Gryffindor's golden boy and-"

"The smartest witch of the generation together-"

"What do you think Forge?"

"I don't know Gred, but it is not to be expected-"

"No, not at all. After all the both of them-"

"Are indeed very close."

Harry scrambled up off the ground and offered a hand to Hermione, desperately looking at anywhere but her. At the same time, Arthur, Amos and Cedric landed gracefully, and more importantly, upright.

"Someone better teach me how to do that" grumbled Harry, thinking of his own disasters of floo and portkey travel.

"Ah, are we all here then?" asked Arthur, looking around. "Where's Ron? Ron?"

Ron emerged from a nearby shrub, shaking his head dizzily. "What kind of ride was that" he muttered with a dazed look in his eye.

Inwardly, both Hermione and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Ron didn't see them in that predicament. They would get enough hell from the twins as it were, to get it from Ron would really ruin their day. They kept silent throughout the rest of the walk towards the World Cup, lest they invoke more attention from the Twins. Ginny had just smiled knowingly at the pair, and of the blushes the two sported throughout the rest of the journey whenever either of them caught the other glancing. Ron just looked confused at what had occurred when he had fallen into that shrub, the Twins refused to say a thing and Ginny had just shaken her head with a smile.

O.o.O.o.O

The Quidditch World Cup living areas were amazing. Witches and Wizards from all continents were represented. Harry absorbed the atmosphere and enjoyed it, as such liberal use of magic was never seen in England. Fireworks flew everywhere, brooms danced and magic users of all sizes and colours emerged and exited into tents. Magical creatures such as elves, fairies and goblins roamed freely or on errands. The place was a hive of activity. Quidditch shops were also there, where you could buy uniforms, scarves, snitches, brooms and all other assorted quidditch goods that witches and wizards alike should show their support for the Irish or Bulgarian teams. Other shops sold candy, food items which were crowded to the brim. They moved into the camp, expertly directed by Arthur who seemingly knew the entire layout of the place. Besides dodging a flying wizard or witch on a broom here or there, or weaving through groups of people, the trip was smooth towards their tent.

However, the twins, Cedric and Ron became all tongue tied and goggle eyed as they spied a lovely lithe blonde teenager standing outside her tent with a mini-version of her, most likely her younger sister. Harry wondered what had gotten into all of them and looked rather confused. He glanced at the blonde. Yes, she was gorgeous and Harry would admit to be attracted to her, but Harry felt no pull or any sort to start staring and drooling at her like the others seemed to be. She seemed to just be a beautiful face, but Harry didn't like the haughty manner nor the proud expression on her face. The blonde seemed to scoff at the red haired men and Cedric, but then glanced at Harry and seemed slightly surprised. Harry simply ignored the girl continued on, while the rest of the boys stayed behind to drool on.

Next to him, Hermione was inwardly jumping with joy. If she was alone, she would be dancing her heart out, doing twirls and behaving in a most unladylike manner. The blonde was obviously a Veela, judging by the reactions the boys had to them. And Harry wasn't affected at all, meaning that he was attracted to another, and that it possibly could be her . Hermione had over the past few days wondered whether Harry held any affection for her as Ginny had said. Although it was not noticeable, Hermione had a tiny suspicion that Harry just might fancy her. It was hard to know though, with how closed and reserved Harry was normally, but the thought of Harry returning her feelings had Hermione on top of the moon. As such, Hermione had been determined to enjoy spending time with Harry without the pressures of school work or prats such as Professor Snape or Malfoy. And she had enjoyed every single second of it, and hoped Harry had as well.

As they reached their tent, the Diggorys said their farewells and headed towards their own tent. Harry entered the expandable tent and was amazed. The small tiny tent that had been on the outside was not reflected inside, as it stretched out to a five bedroom house with a large dining room, a kitchen and two bathrooms. Harry just had a grin on his face as he examined the interior. Magic was really awesome. The girls would fit in one bedroom, the twins in another, Arthur in his own and finally Ron with Harry. As the Quidditch World Cup would start the next day, the teens took their time to explore the camp sight, check out all the attractions and spend galleons on memorabilia (for Ron) or uniforms and clothing supporting the teams.

animals martin garrex

The Quidditch World Cup Stadium blew Harry away. It was a collosal stadium filled to the absolute brim with wizards and witches, with charmed fireworks of a dancing Irish man as the Irish team were introduced, and the roar of the Eastern Europeans as the Bulgarians and their fan favourite Victor Krum, ace seeker for Bulgaria came out. Many men went goggle eyed and drooled over the Bulgarian mascots, which happened to be Veela but they were quickly kicked out for instigating a fight.

They all sat together, all of them on the edge of their seats as they watched players zoomed by at ridiculous speeds. Harry couldn't help but glance once in a while at Hermione, who looked lovely. Her brown eyes were sparkling in enthusiasm and excitement and she was just as much into it as the others. As all of the males decided to cheer for Bulgaria and Victor Krum, Hermione and Ginny had clad themselves in the green of the Irish. A roar went up from the Irish and UK crowd as their chaser scored, Ludo Bagman's voice erupting as he commentated excitedly.

The skill and finesse of the Irish chasers was amazing to behold, but Harry also kept an eye out for Victor Krum, star seeker for Bulgaria. A wronski feint had almost taken the Irish seeker out of the match, but had managed to avoid serious injury and continued to play. Both teams were strong, but the Irish had the advantage of better chasers and were overwhelming the Bulgarian goalkeeper. Harry watched amazed, as they flew by at breathtaking speeds, whirling, twirling and feinting. In the end, the Irish won, but only after Victor Krum had managed to catch the snitch, as they barely went down 170-160.

The group were cheering and laughing in their tent after the game had ended, all on an emotional high after the exciting match of skill and sportsmanship. Loud noises and cheering continued in the background, before the distant sounds of spellfire and screams began to fill the air. Unknowingly, the group in the tent continued to celebrate, having no idea of what was going on. Harry paused, listening and feeling his gut clench. Hermione noticed his change of expression and turned to him, a look of concern on her face.

"Harry? What is it?"

Harry shook his head as Arthur Weasley burst into the tent. "Quickly, we must leave."

Ron looked confused at his father. "Dad? What's going on?"

Arthur looked grim. "Death eaters. Now quickly, we need to move NOW. Fred, George, look after Ginny, everyone stick together. To the portkey, NOW!"

Harry's hand instinctively found Hermoine's as she gave him a frightened glance. Ron joined them, as the trio formed a chain and headed outside. It was pandemonium. The trio were buffeted by escaping Witches and Wizards, all escaping the chanting of the Death Eaters, with little to no resistance given. What resistance from the Ministries and security was there was heavily outnumbered and many had already routed. It was no battle, but a massacre. Bodies began to litter the floor, as blood was spilt. People rushed left, right and center in order to escape the carnage.

Bodies lay unmoving in the sand, others screaming or moaning in pain. Curses of blue, red, orange were cast by the moving group of Death Eaters, clad in black robes and silver masks, their chanting never ceasing. Screaming from a muggle family was mixed in with laughter from the death eaters, as they tortured them for their own sick twisted pleasure. Blood mixed with the sand, as the death toll continued to rise. The trio moved with the crowd, before Hermione lost her grip with Ron, and the trio were separated.

O.o.O.o.O

Harry was puzzled of Hermione's position, laying prone on top of him but then he realised her sacrifice. He realised that Hermione wasn't able to help lift him through the press of escaping wizards and witches, and had done the only thing she could do to help protect him. She had simply laid down, shielding his limp body with her own as the crowd rushed past them in their desperate escape. Hermione was pale and limp in his arms, and Harry held her desperately, despair shooting through his very core.

"Don't be dead Hermione, please" whispered Harry.

He laid her on the ground, a gash on her forehead with blood running down the side of her face. Her hair was matted with dirt and blood, and she probably had another cut on her head hidden among her tresses. Harry brushed her hair out of the way as it fanned out onto the ground, and quickly checked her neck for a pulse. She was covered in dust and dirt, most probably from the trampling of feet.

"Thank God," breathed out Harry with a huge sigh of relief. "You have a pulse."

He pressed his lips to her soft lips gently for a few moments, caressing her lips gently, before pulling away from her lips. He shifted onto his knees and picked Hermione's limp body up off the ground, standing on his feet. He had to find help and get away, in case any Death Eaters continued to linger.

"Hang on Hermione" said Harry, looking around for help or an escape.

Around him, the devastation the deatheater attack had caused was evident. The surrounding tents and colours were all gone, burnt to dark black wood and ash, as smoke filled the air. He never saw a man begin to approach him, garbed in the black of the death eaters, before a shout of "stupefy" filled the air, as stunners from every direction headed towards him.

Harry was defenseless, but it was Hermione that he feared for. His magic flared instinctively, desperate to protect Hermione at any cost. Unknown to him, Hermione's magic had flared inside of her as well sensing the danger, and her magic had mixed with Harry's as he instinctively produced a shield surrounding the both of them, the power of their magic so strong that the stunners weren't able to penetrate the shield. If the circumstances were not so dire, Harry would of examined the shield, and why instead of a pale white silver hue, it was gold.

"STOP!" came a shout. "That's Harry Potter and his friend Hermione."

Arthur Weasley came running with Ron. The twins and Ginny were no where in sight, most probably already back at the Burrow.

"Mr Weasley, we need to get Hermione help" said Harry.

Barty Crouch marched up, his wand at the ready. "Which of you are responsible for the crime?" he asked.

"What?" exclaimed Harry, looking confused.

"That!" pointed Barty Crouch, and Harry looked up to see the Dark Mark.

"I don't know. It wasn't me. I need to get Hermione help" said Harry, moving to push past Barty Crouch.

Crouch moved into his way, blocking Harry. His mouth opened to speak more, when it immediately stopped as the temperature in the air dropped several degrees as magic radiated around Harry, everyone stepping back several steps in awe and fear of his show of power. Harry's voice seemed in-filled with his magic, as he spoke in a deathly tone.

"Get me to St. Mungos...NOW!"

Several seconds later after a quick nod from a rather frightened Crouch, an auror quickly passed his portkey to Arthur Weasley and he nodded to Harry.

"There was a man, in that direction" nodded Harry with his head, and Crouch and his aurors headed off in that direction, eager to find the culprits and also to escape the power of Harry Potter.

Arthur helped place Hermione's hand on the portkey with Harry's, and with Ron in tow the four vanished from the scene.

Harry held Hermione steady as they landed, a mediwizard rushed towards them, clad in the uniform of St. Mungos.

"What's wrong with her?" asked an elderly mediwizard, as he flicked his wrist and levitated Hermione onto the nearest bed.

Harry shook his head. "It's possible she may have been trampled on by a crowd at the Quidditch World Cup"

"Many injures from there," said the mediwizard. "Please wait here."

With that, he rushed off with Hermione prone on the bed in tow. Harry just watched them go through the doors.

"Please be okay Hermione" muttered Harry, as Arthur and Ron put reassuring hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry mate. It's Hermione, she's too stubborn to die" said Ron with a grim smile.

Harry flashed a grin at Ron thankfully, who had pulled him out of his sombre thoughts.

"Ginny and the twins okay Mr Weasley?"

Arthur nodded. "Just fine. You two will be okay to wait here yeah? I'll need to go back to the site and see what can be done."

"Go Dad, I'll keep Harry company" said Ron.

"Alright then, stay out of trouble the both of you" said Arthur Weasley, and apparated away.

O.o.O.o.O

The two teenagers shifted to the waiting chairs, many of which were filled with worried witches and wizards waiting for results of their own families and their health. Together, they sat silently with the grim crowd, waiting, hoping, praying. Time passed by slowly, as families stood up and waited to hear the news. For some it was good, for others bad. Tears were shed, as faces changed from ones of worry to joy or sheer heartache. Harry watched with anger raging up in his chest, knowing that it was the death eaters who had done this. His hands gripped tightly into fists.

_'I will stop Voldemort' vowed Harry silently to himself. _

He looked over to the entrance to the healing part of St. Mungos and waited. It was all he could do now. And Harry hated it. He hated how useless he felt.

O.o.O.o.O

_Hermione dreamt in the realm of unconsciousness. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a clear grassy field, surrounded by a wide assortment of flowers of many colours. She wore a white summerdress, modestly cut which ended at her knees. Sunflowers held their heads proudly, their gold petals a stark contrast to their darker cores. Tulips and daffodils, roses of many colours. Numerous more flowers too many to be named. Up ahead, a singular hill rose into the distance, a large oak tree swaying gently in the breeze. There, someone stood waiting for her. Hermione felt at peace in her surroundings, walking slowly towards the hill. The sun, shone brightly above, nary a cloud in sight. The sky was a perfect blue, clear yet not stiffling hot. The breeze picked up, sending her brown hair cascading with the wind, the grass whispering softly as it swayed gracefully in time. Her dress picked up, sending her skirt flying off with the wind for a mere second, before the soft silk settled against her thighs. As Hermione headed up the hill, she realised it was Harry waiting for her, a smile on his face. Hermione couldn't help but return the smile, walking right up to him. _

_He was looking as handsome as ever, clad in a black tuxedo with a white tie to match Hermione's dress. He wordlessly took her in his arms, cradling her gently. She closed her eyes as she nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his soft pine scent. She felt his lips on her cheek as he spoke wordlessly. Hermione frowned, turning to him to see what he was saying, but she could only see his mouth moving, but no words came out. He shifted backwards, running a hand across her cheek, before kissing her gently. It was a soft innocent chaste kiss, one that didn't last long but sent electricity trickling down her body. _

_Again, the smile emerged and Hermione let out a squeal as he scooped her up bridal style, walking down the hill towards a white building in the distance. Her arms unconsciously wrapped around his neck as he started down the path, reaching the bottom of the valley. A path opened up before them through the grass, as dark granite tiles emerged from the grass to take their place. _

_"Where are we going Harry?" asked Hermione curiously. _

_She felt a bit odd, being carried by Harry but she snuggled against his chest contentedly. She would enjoy this moment while it lasted. The door before them of the white building was made of grand oak. There was a doe engraved on the door, seemingly pale and white against the backdrop of the brown wood. The door opened, and Harry stepped through the light shining in the room._

_She felt Harry shift and her body shake as he lowered her to her feet, and smiled as he stepped back. She found herself in a clear white room, with no ceiling and seemingly no floor. She glanced around, confused at where she was. She turned to see Harry step back into the door frame, looking at her sadly._

_"Harry? Don't go!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly._

_Harry gave her a sad smile, and the door closed, trapping her from him._

_"Harry? Harry!" screamed Hermione in a panic, as she slammed her fist against the door._

_O.o.O.o.O_

"How is she?" asked Harry as he jumped up from his seat, as the elderly mediwizard walked towards him.

Harry's movement woke a slumbering Ron, who spluttered sleepily as he blinked heavily, trying to gain an awareness of his surroundings. Harry headed straight for the mediwizard.

"She'll be just fine. Quite banged up, looks to have been stomped on several times. A few broken bones, some heavy bruising but she'll be fine. It'll be a few days until she's released from hospital, but it's all precautionary. At this stage, the skele-grow has already been administered and she should be up and ready tomorrow or so."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair.

"I think you should go home young man. You've been here for a while now, best to rest at home. You sure you're head is okay?"

Harry shook his head ferverently. "No, I won't be leaving. I'll stay by her bedside until she wakes up. It's because of me that she's in here. And yeah, don't worry, my head is fine."

The mediwizard gave a knowing smile. "You may use the shower facilities at St. Mungos, but also remember to go down to the cafeteria and eat as well. Can't have you lying next to that young lady in a bed because of malnutrition. You are no use to her lying in bed as well. I expect her to awake from her injuries in the next day or so. Also, we have placed Miss Granger in Room 204"

"Don't worry sir. I'll make sure I take care of myself as well" said Harry, then paused. "Thank you Doctor."

The mediwizard nodded and headed off. As he walked, he shook his head and smiled with amusement. "Ah, young love."

Harry turned to Ron who looked exhausted.

"Go Ron, make sure the twins and Ginny are safe. I'll stay with Hermione and let you know via owl or floo when she wakes up."

Ron just nodded, and headed to the reception desk to ask to borrow the floo to go home. Harry watched him go, before heading towards the lifts in search of level 2.

O.o.O.o.O

_Hermione turned sadly from the door, to see rows of bookshelves forming a narrow hallway, reaching the top of the ceiling. The ceiling was covered in paintings of her own life, memories and thoughts from the very beginnings of her life, while the floor was clear white marble. The blackwood bookcases were filled to the brim from top to bottom with books of various sizes, and of various colours. Hermione stepped forward with wonder, her hand snaking out to brush the covers of the books. She then realised that it was books that she had already read. _

_"The Hobbit" muttered Hermione, stroking the cover of the book gently. Her head turned to the right, where more books were held. "Chronicles of Narnia..."_

_As she walked further forward, she found the romantic books she had read recently in her life in the past few years, as well as the Hogwarts books she had studied. _

_"Where am I?" whispered Hermione._

_"This room is a reflection of you" came a familiar voice. _

_Hermione spun to face the voice, to see a translucent version of Ronald Weasley standing there, smiling. _

_"Ron?" questioned Hermione. _

_"It really is the perfect reflection, you bookworm" Ron said with a teasing smile. _

_Hermione blinked and he was gone. "Ron?"_

_"It's not hard to see everywhere you went wrong in your life, or where you went right" came a female voice behind her. _

_Hermione turned to see her favourite Professor McGonagall staring back at her. Like Ron, she too was translucent."Professor McGonagall?" _

_"For the choices in your life Hermione Granger, will lead you to the path you seek, and to the path you desire."_

_Hermione blinked several times to ensure she wasn't halucinating. As soon as she appeared, McGonagall was gone._

_"Little one, how you have grown so much since you continue to leave for Hogwarts, almost as if we are losing you" came a male voice. _

_Hermione turned a hundred and eighty degrees again, to see her parents standing there, her father having just spoken. Her mother opened her mouth to speak. _

_"My child, how we wish you could protect you now, but we both know your path leads you to a great destiny."_

_Her father Alfred continued. "And you must follow the path, even should we grow further apart. Just know that your Mother and I love you."_

_Hermione was confused, and then she thought back to her last memories at the Qudditch World Cup. Immediately, she came to the only logical conclusion she had._

_"Mum? Dad? Am I...dead?"_

_Elizbeth laughed gently as she shook her head. "My dear girl, you are dreaming." _

_"Dreaming?" _

_"Yes my dear," nodded Elizabeth knowingly. "But before we go, we must ask you one question. What is your greatest desire in life?"_

_"My greatest desire? I...I don't know!" exclaimed Hermione. "I don't know what my greatest desire is."_

_Alfred smiled sadly. "I remember having to pick you up from school dearest. So many tears, so much loneliness. And then that letter came. And suddenly, you were happy."_

_"I was happy with you both!"_

_"Of course my child, but we could not fill the void that friendship brings. Our love cannot so easily replace human companionship, the desire to have friends, and to be loved by someone not of their family. So reflect my dearest, what is your greatest desire?"_

_Hermione felt tears begin to emerge as her insecurities came out. "I-I don't want to be alone ever again." _

_"Then you have found your greatest desire" Elizbeth smiled, and when Hermione moved her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, her parents were gone. _

_The hallway was empty again, and the cold silence of books was no comfort to Hermione. _

_"Where do I go now? What do I do?" asked Hermione to the books. _

_But they were silent, unspeaking. Then the room shifted, to a single white path, darkness stretching before Hermione on both sides. Seeing no option, she followed the path to a single white door, the doorknob stretching out before her. In gold plating, the words 'Hermione's Greatest Desire' were spelt out in the middle of the door. Hand trembling slightly, Hermione opened the door, to see Harry standing there, smiling at her with his emerald eyes sparkling. _

_"Harry!" Hermione breathed out, staring at him. _

_He merely smiled at her and stretched forth his hand, and Hermione tenatively took it, relishing in the comfort of his warm hand, his hand dwarfing hers in size. Harry leaned forward, his voice a mere whisper against her ear that sent shivers up her spine, yet his voice was full of determination. _

_"You will never be alone again."_

_O.o.O.o.O _

Harry had found Hermione's room and entered, pulling up a chair. He patiently sat by Hermione's bedside, holding her hand and observing her. She lay unconscious, heavily sedated with potions. It was a same position he had done many times in the second year when she was petrified by the basilisk, sometimes just sitting and staring, other times with a text book or an assignment, other times just talking and hoping Hermione could hear him. Hermione's heroic actions could have possibly saved his life, having shielded himself from the stampeding crowd with her own body, and it was something that Harry would never forget.

"Please wake up soon Hermione," said Harry with a sad smile. "I promise you, you will never be alone again."

With that, Harry continued to watch over Hermione like a vigilant silent guardian, his hand clinging onto hers. And slowly, as night trickled onwards towards early morning, Harry fell into a restless sleep.

The elderly mediwizard was about to leave, having completed all the healing he could for those injured, but was still thinking of the young couple that he had met this morning. Remembering the Room to be 204, he strode tiredly and walked into the room to check on them both. Although fatigued and exhausted, he mustered a small smile at the sight of Harry's head snoozing on top of Hermione's bed, he conjured a blanket, placing it over the young man's shoulders and walking away. He reflected on his own life and his marriage with his wife, which was full of joy and grandchildren. He hadn't told that young man everything. When he first ran the diagnostics charm, an abnormality had appeared. Digging deeper to ensure she wasn't dying of any hidden disease, he had discovered that running an in-depth disagnosis that told everything about a witch or wizard was that she shared a soul with someone. He had come to the conclusion that it was most likely that Harry Potter sitting by her bedside who shared her soul, although couldn't be conclusive unless he ran the same charm on Harry himself. He had marvelled at how the soul bond was incomplete, still maturing slowly but had begun to grow rapidly in recent days. It would be another year or so before it would fully mature, but he had not marked it down on his paperwork. It was up to those two to discover the connection they had, and the Ministry would manipulate the young man like a puppet if they found out about him having a soul bond.

The elderly wizard smiled to himself, thinking of the reaction the two would have when they finally discovered the implications of a soul bond. Just before he entered the floo to head home, he sobered slightly. So many injuries and death, yet there was also hope. He had seen how Harry had clung to Miss Granger desperately after finally being allowed to enter her room. Tomorrow he would tell his wife just how much he appreciated her. For sometimes you cannot fully appreciate what you have, until it's gone.

And with that final thought, the fireplace erupted in a cloud of smoke.

O.o.O.o.O

Hermione slept for another whole day. Harry stayed vigilant by her bedside, only taking breaks to shower, eat or use the toilet. Ron hadn't been able to leave the house much due to his mother's smothering, but Dobby had visited to pass Harry some text books to spend the time while waiting for Hermione to awake. Hermione would not awake until the next morning where let out a soft moan as she awoke, scrunching her eyes painfully against the morning sunrise that had begun to stream into her room. Her head and back were throbbing, and her ribs felt especially sore. As she braved the pain to open her eyes, she tried to use her left hand, but was held down. Glancing to her left, she found a mess of dark hair on her bed, back hunched over, arms used as a pillow. And her left hand was presently held tightly as Harry slumbered. Hermione smiled softly, a surge of affection rising through her for the young man who sometimes carried the weight of the world on him. When he had fainted, Hermione knew she wasn't strong enough to pick up his dead weight, and hadn't thought a second of anything else but protecting Harry at all costs, shielding him with her own body. Dragging him away from the carnage wasn't an option with the swarms of escaping people still streaming through.

Hermione was brought back to the present, as her attention shifted back to Harry. She raised her right arm slowly, brushing her hand through Harry's hair. A soft groan met her hands and slowly, tired bleary emerald eyes lifted to meet her. And immediately Harry perked to wakefulness.

Brown met Emerald..

O.o.O.o.O


End file.
